TLR Rito y Yui
by TheZoreda
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el viaje de Lala a la tierra se hubiese atrasado unos días y al final fuese Momo la que viajo en su lugar? ¿Y si Rito se hubiese declarado a Haruna y esta le hubiese rechazado? Pues esto es lo que le pasó al Rito de este universo alterno, aunque eso no es todo, porque este se acabo enamorando de... Yui Kotegawa. RitoxKotewaga
1. Amar y Declarar

**Nota del autor:**

 **¡Hola a todos! Soy TheZoreda y hoy les traigo un fic de To Love Ru, ¿soprendidos XD? La verdad es que he traído este fic al canal porque quería hacer una comedia romántica y esta era la pareja que más encajaba en el perfil, sí, se trata de Rito y Kotegawa, ya que es mi pareja favorita de To Love Ru (aunque eso se puede ver viendo mi foto de perfil XD) Bueno dejo de darles el sermón y voy a empezar esta historia.**

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirada en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capt. 1 Amar y Declarar**

Era por la mañana, estaba amaneciendo y al horizonte se podía ver como el sol tímido salía asomándose por las montañas nevadas, debido a que la noche anterior había caído una gran nevada en la ciudad. La imagen ahora se centró en un joven de pelo castaño anaranjado, el cual dormía plácidamente en su cuarto muy arropado debido al frío que hacia fuera y dentro de su casa. El joven mientras dormía se le podía oír decir en voz baja ''Haruna-chan...'' mientras cogía un cojín y lo abrazaba.

Mientras el joven seguía durmiendo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por esta entró una chica la que tenía pinta de ser un poco más pequeña que el chico que dormía en la cama, además de guardar un gran parentesco con él. La joven loli se acercó a ala cama, puso su boca en el oído del joven dormilón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡DESPIERTA RITO QUE LLEGAS TARDE A CLASE!- dijo la chica con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el joven que respondía al nombre de Rito Yuuki se despertara de un salto asustado.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Rito debido al susto- ¡No me des esos sustos Mikan!

Claramente la joven la cual acababa de despertar a Rito se llamaba Mikan Yuuki.

-¡Como que no te de esos sustos Rito! ¡Te has quedado dormido!- Mikan se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Visteté y baja, el desayuno está listo.

Mikan salió por la puerta dejando solo a Rito, el cual se levantó y se dirigió hacia su armario para vestirse con el uniforme de su instituto. Rito se había despertado un poco turbio debido a Mikan, pero este nada más abrir su armario recobró su sonrisa, debido a que él era un chico muy alegre y amable con todo el mundo, da igual quien fueras Rito siempre sería cariñoso contigo, aunque en parte la felicidad de Rito existía por una cosa, bueno, más bien una persona y esa era Haruna Sairenji, una chica de su clase con el cabello de color azulado, la cual al igual que Rito siempre mantenía una sonrisa. A Rito le llevaba gustando Haruna desde la educación inferior, por lo tanto se podía intuir que él joven no había salido con ninguna otra chica provocando que el fuera un inexperto con estas, pero eso le daba igual a Rito, ya que él sentía que era fiel a su corazón.

Rito ya terminó de vestirse y bajó rápido a desayunar, pero...

-¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy Mikan?- dijo del joven bostezando mientras atravesaba la puerta del salón que se conectaba a la cocina.

-Pues...- Mikan miró el reloj y vio que sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que las clases de Rito empezaran- ¡Mierda Rito, se te ha hecho muy tarde! ¡Toma una tostada!

-¡Pero esto es muy poco desayuno!- recriminó Rito.

-¡Eso te enseñará a despertarte más pronto!- dijo Mikan mientras ofrecía el bento y la tostada a su hermano- ¡Vamos rápido!

Rito hizo caso a las indicaciones de su hermana, cogió su bento y tostada, la que se puso en la boca y salió corriendo hacia su preparatoria con el objetivo de no llegar tarde.

-¡Adiós Mikan!- decía Rito mientras se despedía a lo lejos con la mano.

Rito empezó a atravesar las calles a gran velocidad llegando a una esquina, la cual con sólo girarla solo tendría que ir en línea recta para llegar a su instituto.

-''Bien, si sigo así no llegaré muy tarde''- pensó Rito antes de girar la esquina... pero algo pasó...

Lo que pasó es que Rito chocó con algo, bueno más bien con alguien, provocando que su querida tostada (la que aún llevaba en la boca) y su bento salieran volando por los aires quedándose sin comida para el resto del día.

-¡No! ¡Mi bento!- gritó Rito ya en suelo con la cara llena de nieve.

Rito se puso en pie, acordándose de que él no era el único que se había chocado provocando que se dejase de preocupar por su recién pérdida comida y se centrase en la persona, que por culpa de su poca atención a las cosas, había lastimado, fijándose en que su choque era al parecer una chica de cabellos negros...

-¡Pe-perdona!, no sabía por donde iba...- dijo Rito, pero este paró de hablar cuando vio de quien se trataba, que esta levantó su mirada y empezó... a gritar...

-¡Yuuki Rito!- gritó la pelimorena.

La chica con la que había chocado Rito resultaba ser Yui Kotegawa, la presidenta de comité de disciplina del instituto de Rito a la cual todo el mundo temía, especialmente Rito, debido a que ella le rechistaba sobre todo a él.

-¡L-lo siento Kotegawa-san!- dijo Rito muy asustado.

-Bueno da igual, al parecer tú eres el que ha salido más mal parado- decía Kotegawa mientras miraba el bento- En el fondo ha sido culpa mía, ya que estaba mirando los apuntes de matemáticas y debido a mi imprudencia te has quedado sin comida...- Al parecer Kotegawa en el fondo se preocupó de Rito.

Rito miró desconcertado a Kotegawa, había sido la primera vez que ella le había tratado ''bien''. Esto fue algo que Kotegawa notó y debido a esto ella se sonrojó un poco ya que Rito no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-¡Qué estás mirando!- dijo Kotegawa enojada- ¡Ayudame a levantarme!

-¡S-sí!- Rito le extendió la mano.

Kotegawa aceptó la mano de Rito y la agarró para poder levantarse, pero cuando ambos se tocaron sus extremidades notaron algo cálido, algo fuera de lo normal, pero esto no fue todo, ya que ambos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Rito notó como su corazón le empezaba a bombear a gran velocidad, dánose cuenta que estaba sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando hablaba con Haruna, preguntándose...

-''¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque ambos nos hemos quedado inmóviles mirándonos a los ojos? Y lo que más me carcome... ¿Kotegawa era tan guapa antes...?''- Rito tragó saliba, pero no quitó los ojos de encima de Kotegawa y ella tampoco a Rito- ''¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto?''

-Ri-rito... ¿Puedes levantarme?- dijo Kotegawa con un tono de voz muy dulce el que provocó que Rito se sonrojara aún más.

-¡S-sí!- dijo Rito nervioso.

Ritó trató de levantarla, pero tiró tan fuerte que la única forma para que Kotegawa frenase era arrimarse a Rito, cosa que hizo, lo que provocó que abrazase a Rito sin querer. La postura en la que habían quedado ambos provocó que Rito notase los pechos de Kotegawa (los que NO eran pequeños) en su pecho a la vez que que ambos al estar tan cerca podían oír mutuamente sus respiraciones las que eran bastante agitadas. Rito, el cual nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer que no fuese de su familia, se separó rápidamente de Kotegawa y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

-¡Lo siento Kotegawa!- decía Rito mientras corría a lo lejos- ¡Pérdoname!- y Rito desapareció de la vista de Kotegawa.

Kotegawa la cual se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar sólo podía pensar en una cosa...

-''¡Qué ha pasado!''- pensó Kotegawa- ''¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿No será que...? ¡No, no puede ser, yo desprecio a los hombres, son pervertidos, sucios, malos...! Aunque... Rito siempre es amable con los demás y es el único que no actúa de forma pervertida con las chicas... y es bastante guapo...''

Kotegawa bajó la cabeza hacia abajo mirando el suelo debido a que se había sonrojado por lo que acaba de pensar, pero a la vez que miraba al suelo pudo ver que el bento de Rito estaba a sus pies.

-El bento de Yuuki-kun...- Kotegawa se agachó para poder verlo de cerca- Por mi culpa él hoy no tendrá comida...- Kotegawa se puso de nuevo roja- P-podría hoy compartir mi bento con él... Que sería de una presidenta del comité de disciplina que no asimila sus errores arreglándolos... ¡Y esto no es porque me guste Yuuki-kun!- dijo Kotegawa como si alguien le estuviese escuchando.

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta su instituto ya que llegaba tarde, aunque Rito y Kotegawa no sabían que alguien había presenciado esta escena desde la cercanía... y ese alguien era Haruna.

-¿R-rito y Kotegawa?- dijo Haruna- No, es imposible, Kotegawa desprecia a los hombres- y terminada la frase Haruna fue nadando hacia la escuela.

* * *

Rito ya se encontraba en su clase a pocos minutos para que comenzase la hora del almuerzo, aunque a él le daba igual, ya que había perdido toda su comida...

-''Mierda, que hambre''- pensó Rito- ''¡Pero eso da igual, hoy será el día que me declararé a Haruna... a lo mejor debería mirarla un poco''- Rito hizo el amago de girar la cabeza- ''¡No Rito, eso es de pervertidos!... aunque un poco no hace daño a nadie...''

Rito giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para poder mirar a Haruna, pero sin saber como, al final su cabeza se quedó paralelamente mirando hacia el donde se encontraba Kotegawa, la cual resultaba que desde hace rato estaba mirando a Rito provocando un cruce de miradas...

-''¡Mierda!, otra vez''- Rito se sonrojó- ''Porque nos seguimos mirando joder... Kotegawa también me mira fijamente, ¿a lo mejor está cabreada?, eso explicaría porque está tan roja... Mierda mi cerebro me dice que debo girar la cabeza, pero el corazón me lo impide...'''

Por fin Rito dejó de mirar a Kotegawa gracias a que uso sus manos con las que movió su cuello. De repente Rito se empezó a encontrar raro, notaba una felicidad, pero no sabía como expresarla.

-''¿Qué me pasa?''- se preguntó Rito- ''B-bueno eso da igual, después de las clases me declararé a Haruna...''

* * *

La campana que confirmaba la hora de comer sonó con lo que se pudo oír la tripa de Rito rugir con mucha fuerza.

-Qué hambre- dijo Rito.

De repente Rito vio como un bento enorme aterrizaba en su mesa, él cual al parecer había dejado Kotegawa.

-¿Q-qué es esto Kotegawa?- dijo Rito extrañado.

-Es mi bento- dijo Kotegawa mirando hacia un lado- Como yo he sido la que ha tirado el tuyo lo menos que podía hacer es darte parte del mío, además que has tenido suerte de que hoy preparé bastante comida.

-¿En serio Kotegawa?- Rito puso una gran cara de felicidad- ¡Muchas gracias!

-Pero no creas que esto significa algo... Bueno te dejo comerte el arroz y carne, a mí dejame las verduras, cuando termines ven a dármelo- Kotegawa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su asiento, pero...

-Kotegawa comamos juntos el bento, al final del todo es tuyo...- dijo Rito.

-V-vale- dijo Kotegawa, la cual se sonrojó y se sentó al lado de Rito para poder empezar a comer.

Rito fue el primero en tomar el primer bocado y nada más tragar lo que se acaba de comer dijo...

-¡Delicioso!- Rito miró a Kotegawa- No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

-Ta-tampoco es para tanto- Kotegawa no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido al comentario de Rito.

-Tengo envidia de tu futuro marido, comerá muy bien todos los días- dijo riéndo Rito.

-Como vas a tener envidia de ti mismo- dijo Kotegawa riendo también.

Rito y Kotegawa se siguieron riendo... pero de repente ambos se dieron cuanta de lo que ella acaba de decir, provocando que los niveles de caras rojas llegara a su máximo.

-R-rito- dijo Kotegawa tartamudeando- M-mejor me vuelvo a mi sitio- dijo muy nerviosa

-Va-vale- Rito estaba igual que ella.

Kotegawa volvió a su sitio, bajó la cabeza y así se quedó a la espera del comienzo de una nueva clase. Pero esta escena no pasó desapercibidas ya que toda la clase comentaba lo ocurrido creando teorías de que Rito y Kotegawa eran novios/amantes... lo cual llegó a los oídos de Haruna...

* * *

La campanas que daban por sentenciado este día escolar sonaron y Rito pudo ver como Haruna salió a una gran velocidad de la clase...

-''Mierda, tengo que alcanzarla y decirle lo que siento por ella''- Rito pensó eso y salió disparado hacia su encuentro con Haruna. Kotegawa también pudo ver como Rito salió detrás de Haruna a toda velocidad por lo que decidió seguirlo.

* * *

Rito llegó hasta la puerta donde paró a Haruna mientras le gritaba:

-¡Espera Haruna!- gritaba Rito.

Haruna hizo caso a las plegarias del joven y paró a oír lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué quieres Yuuki-kun?- preguntó Haruna.

-Bueno, esto...- de repente Rito se quedó mudo.

-¿P-pasa algo?- preguntó Haruna preocupada.

-Bueno, haya voy- dijo Rito para asimilar lo que iba a decir- Yo... ¡Desde la primera vez que te vi...! ¡ME GUSTAS!- Rito inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante- ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

Rito por fin lo dijo, se había declarado, pero... no hubo respuesta por parte de Haruna...

-¿Haruna?- Rito levantó la cabeza para ver porque Haruna no respondía, pero al hacerlo este recibió una bofetada por parte de ella.

-¡No pensé que tu fueras así!- dijo Haruna a la vez que empezaba a llorar.

Después de esto ella salió corriendo mientras iba dejando un camino de lágrimas... dejando a Rito solo, el cual había sido rechazado. Rito, debido al impacto de las emociones, cayó de rodillas en la fría nieve y empezó a llorar, todo el mundo lo miraba, unos reían, otros sentían lastimo y otros simplemente lo ignoraban.

Rito sentía como si la vida ya no tuviese sentido, como si ya no tuviera porque sonreír debido a que su único motivo para vivir era Haruna, pero ella ya no estaba... Rito seguía llorando... Por una vez notó que el odiaba el mundo... El **_Sekai_** no tenía sentido... El solo veía agua, nieve, agua, nieve... Agua en sus ojos debido a las lágrimas y nieve porque estaba nevando... Pero un rayo de luz atravesó a la opaca nieve y a la fría agua... Alguien se le acercó... Solo una persona se molestó en ver como estaba y porque lloraba...Ese alguien lle extendió la mano...

-¿Estás bien Rito-kun?- dijo aquella persona con la mano extendida en señal de que quería ayudarlo a levantarse.

Rito se secó las lágrimas y pudo ver que ese alguien... era Kotegawa... Y entonces fue cuando Rito vio su nuevo motivo para **VIVIR**.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

 **''AMAR Y DECLARAR''**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **''AMAR Y PERDONAR'''**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí me despido de todos, espero que les hay gustado el pimer capítulo de esta nueva serie la cual ya empezaré a publicar. Algunos se preguntarán ¿va a salir Lala, Yami, Momo, Rem? y la respuesta es sí, solo que más tarde y también se preguntarán ¿Rito tendrá harem? la respuesta es también es sí, de hecho el orden que quiero que sea del harem es: 1Kotegawa, 2Momo, 3Yami, 4Lala por ahora, aunque también quiero que quede claro que la pareja principal será Rito y Kotegawa, por lo tanto habrá más momentos entre ellos. Bueno yo ya me despido, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de School Days! Que ya veré cuando lo subo XD.**

* * *

Saludos, **TheZoreda**.


	2. Amar y Perdonar

**Nota del autor:**

 **¡Hola a todos, les saluda TheZoreda!, y bueno, la verdad es que no les tengo que decir mucho XD, lo principal es que voy a intentar actualizar todos mis fics este puente de dicciembre (HOTD Y School Days) aunque dudo que me de tiempo, pero por seguro que subiré el capítulo 4 de School Days. Una cosa que no se me olvida decirles es que me dejen review ya que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios y ver que tal os parece el fic. Sin más dilación me dirijo a empezar el nuevo cap!**

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capt. 2 Amar y Perdonar**

Era por la noche, la nieve caía de los cielos cubriendo de nuevo las calles por completo dejando claro que la mañana siguiente iba a ser muy difícil ir al trabajo para algunos, por suerte, paro los estudiantes el día siguiente era domingo, por lo tanto ellos se podrían quedar en sus casas calentitos.

Actualmente eran la 1:00 AM, con lo que con gran probabilidad todo el mundo estaría durmiendo, aunque este no era el caso de Haruna Sairenji, la cual no podía dormir debido a los sucesos que le habían pasado el día anterior con Yuuki Rito. Ella lo había rechazado de una forma demasiado cruel dándole aquella bofetada, aunque ella tenía sus motivos... Haruna se levantó de su cama en la cual estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia una foto en la cual salían ella, unos compañeros y Rito...

-¿Cómo ha acabado todo así?- se preguntó Haruna.

Haruna agarró la foto y la abrazó mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-Y-yo pensaba que Rito era diferente... que era fiel a su corazón...- Haruna dejó la foto bocabajo- ¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de él?- dijo Haruna, la cual se dirigió a la cama con el objetivo de dormir algo.

* * *

Ya era por la mañana, el sol salió iluminando toda la nieve haciendo que las calles parecieran un paraíso blanco en el cual cualquier persona desearía pasear, cosa que pensó Yui Kotegawa, la cual salió a las calles con el objetivo de poder artículos relacionados con los gatos, ¿porqué gatos? bueno, la respuesta es fácil...

-Gatos, gatitos, nekos, konekos- decía Kotegawa con una gran sonrisa mientras paseaba.

Exacto, ya que a Kotegawa le apasionaban/encantaban los gatos.

Esta ya se encontraba en el centro de ocio de su ciudad, en el cual había desde una gran variedad de restaurantes hasta grandes centros comerciales.

-A ver... por donde empiezo...- se preguntó Kotegawa mientras miraba hacia todos los lados- ¡Ya se! Iré a la tienda de animales a ver si tienen algún koneko (gatito) nuevo- dijo muy feliz.

Esta faceta obsesionada con los gatos de Kotegawa no la conocía nadie, nadie sabía que ella adoraba los gatos desde lo más profundo desde su corazón y de ser que alguien se llegara a enterar ella podría acabar muriendo de vergüenza.

Kotegawa entró en la tienda de animales, empezó a mirar y a acariciar gatos a la vez que una de los dueños se acercó a esta.

-¡Hola Kotegawa-san!- dijo una mujer de edad anciana que se había acercado a Yui.

Kotegawa conocía al matrimonio que llevaba esa tienda de animales debido a las tantas veces que había ido ahí para ver gatos.

-¡Hola!- respondió Kotegawa- Veo que tenéis gato nuevo - decía la joven a la vez que señalaba un pequeño gato negro- ¡Es muy mono!- Kotegawa lo empezó a acariciar y este empezó a ronronear.

-¡Sí!, nos lo acaba de traer un joven, es que está hablando ahora mismo con mi marido- La anciana mujer señaló al supuesto joven que había traído el gato hasta ahí.

Kotegawa dejó de acariciar al neko y giró su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de aquella mujer pudiendo que el joven resultaba ser... Yuuki Rito...

-¡Yuuki-kun!- gritó sin querer Kotegawa debido a la sorpesa.

Rito al ver que alguien mencionó su apellido giró la cabeza para ver quien le había llamado, llevándose la sorpresa de que había sido Kotegawa.

-¡Kotegawa-san!- dijo Rito asombrado.

Ambos jóvenes nada más verse el uno al otro se sonrojaron debido a la situación. La dueña notó algo extraño entre ellos dos y le dijo a Yui...

-¿Se conocen?- ella miró hacia Kotegawa- ¿Es que acaso son novios?- dijo mientras reía.

-¡Pa-para nada!, Yuuki-kun y yo solo somos compañeros de clase- dijo Kotegawa con los mofletes sonrojados.

-Sí, seguro- dijo la dueña entre risas.

* * *

-Y bueno- dijo Kotegawa.

Rito y Kotegawa se encontraban ya fuera de la tienda de animales sentados en un banco, ya que en la tienda de animales Rito le dijo a esta que tenía que hablar con ella. Por suerte de Kotegawa Rito no le preguntó que hacia en aquella tienda.

-¿Y bueno que?- respondió Rito extrañado.

-¡Sobre lo que querías decirme baka!- dijo ella un poco enojada, no olvidemos que es una Tsundere.

-A si si si, bueno...- Rito miró al suelo- Era para agradecerte que me ayudaras después de lo que pasó con Haruna, fue de mucha ayuda que estuvieras allí para apoyarme.

-No es nada- Kotegawa sonrió- Los amigos siempre están para ayudarse.

Rito rió.

-¿Qué pasa, por que ríes?- pregunto extrañada.

-Es que es la primera vez que dices que eres mi amiga- dijo Rito con una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa y el comentario de Rito fueron más que suficientes para que la pulsación de Kotegawa se acelerase y se sonrojara, provocando que tuviera que dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa Kotegawa, por que has volteado la cabeza?- dijo Rito extrañado- ¿He dicho algo que no debía?- Rito intentó ver la cara de Kotegawa, la cual aún seguía roja, pero...

-¡Quita!- Kotegawa dio un empujón a Rito para evitar que este viera lo avergonzada que estaba.

El empujón de Rito provocó que Rito cayera en la fría nieve lo que llevó a que se empapara entero.

-¡L-lo siento Yuuki-kun!- dijo Kotegawa la cual se abalanzó encima de Rito para ver si no le había hecho daño.

-Tranquila Kotegawa sólo estoy mojado- dijo Rito, el cual estornudó debido al frío que estaba pasando.

Kotegawa miró de arriba a abajo a Rito pudiendo ver que el joven pasaría frió por su culpa.

* * *

-¡Qué sepas que solo te invito a este café porque por mi culpa te has mojado!- dijo Kotegawa.

La pareja de adolescentes se encontraba en esos instantes en un _maid cafe_ debido a que era el lugar más cálido que les pillaba más a mano.

-¡Muchas gracias Kotegawa-san!- dijo Rito mientras sonreía.

Kotegawa pudo observar que Rito aunque estuviese todo empapado el seguía manteniendo una sonrisa, algo que de verdad le agradaba.

-''¿Cómo lo hará para estar siempre tan feiz?''- se preguntó Kotegawa- ''Bueno, eso da igual, la verdad, estar junto a él es algo cálido y alegre... es una sensación que nunca había sentido antes''.

-¿Qué piensas Kotegawa?- dijo Rito, el cual había notado que ella estaba concentrada pensando en algo.

-N-no, nada- Kotegawa se sonrojó.

Kotegawa, la cual se había sonrojado de repente vio como dos chicas entraron en auquel _maid cafe_ , estas eran Mio Sawada y Risa Momoka, sus dos compañeras de clase que siempre se entrometían en todo.

-¡Mira Mio, es Kotegawa-san!- dijo Risa- Y al parecer está con... ¡Yuuki Rito!

-¿Qué dices Risa? ¿Con Yuuki-san?- Mio se fijo que correcto, Kotegawa estaba con Rito.

Al otro lado del _cafe_ Kotegawa se levantó corriendo, agarró la mano de Rito, el cual aún estaba bebiendo café, lo que provocó que este se le cayera encima de la ropa y salieron corriendo del local. Esto dejó muy desconcertadas a Risa y Mio.

-No puede ser... ¿Rito estaba en una cita con Yui?- dijo Risa.

* * *

-¡¿Porque hemos salido tan a lo loco?!- preguntó Rito un poco enojado a que ahora tenía café encima de la ropa.

Rito y Kotegawa se encontraban en la calle ya en la zona urbana.

-L-lo siento Yuuki-kun- dijo Kotegawa- Es que ví a Mio y Risa.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- preguntó Rito extrañado.

-Pues que si nos veían sabrían sobre nuestra cita- dijo Kotegawa a la vez que se aseguraba de que no les había seguido.

-¿C-cita?- dijo Rito a la vez que su cara cogía un tono rojizo.

Kotegawa se volvió a dar cuenta que la había fastidiado por lo que acaba de decir, así que intentó arreglar su error.

-Di-digo, que pensarían que nosotros estábamos en una cita si nos veían juntos- dijo Kotegawa.

Ambos quedaron callados, quedando en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno sabía que decirle el uno al otro, de hecho a Rito cada vez le daba más vergüenza hablar con Kotegawa debido a que sin saber como él... había empezado a sentir algo por ella...

-Yuuki-kun- dijo ella rompiendo el hielo- ¿A ti te gusta Sairenji, verdad?- decía mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

-S-sí- respondió Rito- Aunque últimamente no tengo claro mis sentimientos- Rito bajó la cabeza al igual que la joven- Además creo que me ha empezado a gustar otra chica...-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- decía ella debido a que no había escuchado lo último.

-N-nada- Rito giró la cabeza y pudo ver que sin saber como habían acabado en su casa- M-mi casa.

-¿E-es tu casa?

-S-sí- Rito miró a su ropa- La verdad es que debería pasar a cambiarme- Ahora Rito miró a Kotegawa- ¿Qu-quieres pasar?

-L-lo siento Yuuki-kun, no debería, ya que creo que yo también debería ir yendo a mi casa- dijo Kotegawa con el cerebro pero sin hacer caso a su corazón.

-Es una pena, pero por favor, llamame Rito, sólo me llaman por Yuuki los conocidos- Rito fue pasando a su casa- Y tu eres una buena amiga...- dijo ya Rito en la puerta.

-V-vale... Ri-rito-san- dijo Kotegawa, la cual creía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción- P-pero en ese caso tu también me tendrás que llamar por mi nombre de pila.

-De acuerdo Yui-san- dijo Rito.

Ambos rieron y sintieron que había una gran confianza entre ellos dos. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

* * *

Ya era lunes por la mañana y Yuuki Rito se dirigía hacia su instituto para dar las clases respectivas a ese día. La nieve se había derretido y ya solo quedaban charcos de agua. Rito una vez ya dentro de su instituto se dirigió hacia su taquilla para guardar los zapatos, pero ocurrió algo, lo que pasó es que Haruna le estaba esperando delante de su respectiva taquilla.

-Hola Yuuki-kun- dijo Haruna tímidamente.

-Hola Sairenji-san- dijo Rito con el mismo tono que Haruna.

Haruna se acercó a Rito e inclinó la cabeza y empezó a gritar:

-¡Perdóname Yuuki-kun me comporte como una idiota y nunca debí haberte tratado así!- Haruna levantó su cabeza cruzando miradas con Rito- ¡Por favor acepta mis disculpas!

Rito sonrió, la mañana no podía haber empezado mejor, de repente Haruna le estaba pidiendo las disculpas con lo que podría arreglar lo sucedido con ella.

-Claro que te perdono Sairenji-san- Rito notó como la felicidad le invadía por completo- ¿Pero a que a venido este cambio tan repentino de actitud hacia mí?

-A sido gracias a Kotegawa-san, ella me explicó el malentendido que hubo entre nosotros y ella haciéndome ver que estaba equivocada respecto a ti- Haruna sonrió a Rito, pero...

Rito de repente tuvo una iluminación, ¿porque Kotegawa había hecho esto?, es verdad que se habían empezado a llevar muy bien pero últimamente ella le había estado salvando el pellejo más de una vez desde que se chocaron aquel día en la nieve, aquel día... el día que Rito se fijó por primera vez en aquellos ojos castaños perfectos... el día que Haruna le hizo mucho daño...

-L-lo siento Haruna, tengo que hacer una cosa- dijo Rito.

-Rito, ¿adonde vas?- preguntó extrañada Haruna.

Rito ignoró a Haruna y empezó a correr por los pasillos con el objetivo de llegar a su clase lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Kotegawa se encontraba sentada en su salón, pensando, meditando, llorando...

-''Ayer hablé con Haruna sobre el malentendido que tuvimos Rito y yo con ella... Es gracioso, ella pensaba que nosotros estábamos saliendo aunque eso nunca pasará en la vida real... Rito está enamorado de Haruna y Haruna de Rito ya que ella me lo dijo ayer cuando la llamé por teléfono para explicarle todo, que yo a Rito no le gustaba, que a mi no me gustaba Rito y que no lo amaba, cabe resaltar que ahí si que la estaba mintiendo, además que le dije que Rito al parecer sentía algo por ella...''- Kotegawa se empezó a secar algunas lágrimas de la cara- ''Probablemente ellos al final de la jornada lectiva acaban saliendo...''

Kotegawa apoyó la cabeza sobre su pupitre, no quería saber nada sobre el mundo debido a que la primera vez que se había enamorado había sido un desastre... Kotegawa en ese mismo entonces prometió, como cuando era pequeña, que renunciaría al amor de por vida, pero...

-¡Kotegawa-san!

La puerta del aula se abrió de una forma muy violenta debido a que su abredor, Yuuki Rito, tenía mucha prisa.

-Digo, ¡Yui-san!- Rito miró hacia todos los lados hasta que al final dio con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Rito?- preguntó Kotegawa, la cual salió de su trance de penas y lágrimas- Además, ¡no se pueden correr por los pasillos!

Rito ignoró las palabras de Yui, se acercó a ella y la abrazó sorprendiendo a esta por completo.

-¡Rito que haces!- dijo Kotegawa avergonzándose por la forma de la que actuó Rito.

-Te elijo a ti- dijo Rito al oído de Kotegawa.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella extrañada.

Kotegawa dejó de darle importancia a lo que dijo Rito y le devolvió el abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él a la vez que lloraba fuertemente... Ella sabía que actuar de esa forma delante de toda su clase traería malas consecuencias a su liderato en el comité de disciplina del instituto, pero eso le deba igual en ese instante, ya que ÉL le estaba abrazando, el hombre al cual amaba.

Toda la clase presenció esta escena tan emotiva, hasta Haruna, la cual llegó justo a tiempo para ver ese eterno abrazo.

-Bueno, por lo menos Yuuki-kun me ha perdonado- Haruna rió- Además creo que Kotegawa no tiene claro el significado de AMAR (TO LOVE).

* * *

 **FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **AMAR Y PERDONAR**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **AMAR Y CONOCER**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina este capítulo del fic de To Love Ru y espero verles mañana en el nuevo cap de School Days, por cierto ¡en el siguiente cap hará su primera aparición Momo y dentro de dos saldrá por primera vez Yami junto a Nana!**

 _ **PD:** DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

* * *

Saludos, **TheZoreda**


	3. Amar y Conocer

**Nota del autor:**

 **Hey muy buenas a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de To Love Ru! Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía mucho que decirles solo que este capítulo hay por decir nada de momentos de Rito y Yui, pero esto se debe a una explicación que encontraréis leyendo en este capítulo y en el siguiente (el cual publicaré en unas semanas) y lo último que quería decirles es que he visto que solo hay 7 fics del anime ''Golden Time'' lo cual me extrañó ya que es un anime muy visto, además que me encantó cuando lo ví. Sin nada más que decir dentro nuevo capítulo.**

 **PD** : _**Dejen sus reviews en serio, me sirven para motivarme a subir más capítulos.**_

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capt. 3 Amar y Conocer**

Era por la noche en Sainan, ciudad donde vivían Rito y los demás. La noche era bastante tranquila, no llovía ni nevaba, cosa que era extraña ya que desde el último mes cada anochecer caían gotas del cielo en forma líquida o gélida.

Yuuki Rito terminó de cenar resguardado en su casa, ya que aunque no lloviese o nevase en la calle hacia bastante frío, y se dirigió hacia la bañera para tomar lógicamente un baño.

-Bueno Mikan, me voy a bañar- Rito se levantó de su asiento- Por cierto, la cena estaba deliciosa.

-Grcias por tus palabras onii-chan- Mikan sonrió- El baño está preparado y el agua está caliente, por lo que puedes meterte de golpe.

-Okey- Y Rito salió de la cocina acercándose al baño.

El joven Yuuki abrió la puerta corredora de la salita antes del baño donde se encontraban la lavadora y secadora, se quitó la ropa, la echó a lavar y entró definitivamente en el baño metiéndose en la suculenta bañera caliente, a lo que Rito sólo pudo decir...

-¡Qué bien!- decía a la vez que se sumergía en el agua- No hay nada como un baño de agua caliente.

Rito miró hacia arriba, hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo, como si estuviera buscando algo, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro dejándose notar que estaba preocupado por alguna cosa o alguien.

-Pffff, que días más raro- Rito empezó a pensar en voz alta- En la mañana después de darle el abrazo a Yui la situación se puso un poco tensa, ya que cuando fui a hablar en el recreo con ella, ella, estaba muy nerviosa, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de vergüenza o algo de lo roja que estaba- Rito rió- Aunque yo tampoco me libro ya que la verdad yo también me puse bastante nervioso.

Rito empezó a recordar poco a poco todo lo ocurrido con Yui Kotegawa hasta ahora y también lo que pasó con Haruna...

-Haruna...- Rito apoyó su cabeza- Esto es tan extraño, al parecer he dejado de sentir lo que sentía hacia ella... ahora... no se porque... pero creo que me gusta Kotegawa- Rito se puso rojo- De-decidido, mañana me declararé a Yui-san y la haré mi novi...- Rito no pudo terminar la frase debido a un inconveniente...

* * *

Yui se encontraba en su habitación tumbada en la cama con el pijama puesto, meditando.

-R-rito- dijo la joven, la cual cambió su postura a la de sentada y echó un vistazo a su habitación.

La habitación de Yui estaba de arriba a abajo llena de cosas de gatos, ya sean figuras, posters, peluches y otros tipos de merchandaising sobre gatitos, hasta su pijama tenía estampado un neko.

-Lo de esta mañana me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada- Yui sonrió- A la vez que feliz, ¿a lo mejor le gusto a Yuuki-kun?- Yui empezó a mover la cabeza debido a la vergüenza- Q-que digo, Rito y yo sólo somos amigos- Kotegawa miró al suelo y dijo con tono melancólico-... Ahora mismo solo quiero verle... y abrazarlo.

* * *

La escena volvió a cambiar a Rito el cual estaba desconcertado debido a que su bañera acababa de explotar, sí, como acabáis de leer, la bañera de Rito había explotado, pero no sólo eso, parecía que un ser o persona había salido del agua.

-¡Pero que narices!- dijo Rito asustado- ¡La bañera ha explotado!

Rito, el cual estaba muy asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir se levantó de una forma muy brusca, provocando que resbalara sin querer hacia la cosa que había salido de la bañera la cual aún no se podía vislumbrar bien debido al bao que había.

-¡Aahh!- gritó Rito cayendo, pero este frenó el impacto gracias a la cosa que había salido del agua, la cual al parecer, por lo menos donde estaba tocando aquella cosa era bastante blandita- ¿Qué es esto?- decía Rito mientras apretaba algo de tacto suave, pero que en el centro de la palma de su mano notaba que se estaba poniendo duro, una mínima parte.

-Aaaah- se oyó lo que parecía el gemido de una chica.

Rito miró hacia arriba y pudo encontrarse a una joven de pelo rosa desnuda además que sus manos estaban apretando los dos pechos de aquella chica. El pelo de la chica le llegaba casi a sus hombros por lo tanto lo tenía ''corto'', era bastante similar al de Haruna, solo que esta tenía flequillo.

La reacción de Rito ante esta escena fue de un grito impulsándose hacia atrás mientras se tapaba la entrepierna cayendo de nuevo en el agua.

Mikan nada más oír el gritó entró en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Rito pasa algo!- dijo MIkan preocupada.

-¡Hay una chica desnuda en la bañera!- decía mientras señalaba por donde había salido la joven pelirrosa.

-¿Qué dices Rito? No hay ninguna chica, sólo estás tú- decía Mikan mientras se hacía un ''facepalm''.

-¿A si?- Rito miró hacia donde tendría que estar la joven desnuda, pero como decía Mikan, ahí no había nadie- P-pues es verdad.

-Menudo hermano tengo- decía Mikan mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Rito se encontraba en dirección a su cuarto después de darse el baño pensando unicamente lo que momentos atrás había sucedido.

-''¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?''- se preguntó Rito- ''P-parece que he soñado que una chica desnuda aparecía en mi bañera y le tocaba... los pechos''- Rito se puso muy rojo- ''¿Será que mis apetitos sexuales como adolescente han aumentado o que me estoy volviendo loco?''

Rito dejó de darle importancia a su supuesto ''sueño'' llegando a la conclusión de que esto debería ser normal en los adolescentes. Este llegó finalmente a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno.

-La verdad es que... aunque haya sido un sueño la sensación que he sentido al tocar... bueno... esas oppais falsas ha sido bastante agradable, hasta me los he imaginado con pezones y todo- pensó Rito en voz alta mientras miraba su mano acercándose hacia su cama.

-Por mi parte también ha sido agradable que los manosearas- dijo una voz.

Rito, el cual miraba a sus manos levantó la mirada encontrándose a la misteriosa chica de pelo rosa de la bañera, aunque esta ya estaba vestida con una rara vestimenta de color verde. Rito nada más verla reculó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, mientras hacía esto el decía..

-¡Eres real!- dijo Rito con los pelos de punta- ¿¡Quien eres?!

-¿Yo?- ella sonrió- Soy **Momo**.

-¿¡Mo-momo?!- decía Rito asustado.

-Sí- Momo se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba sentada- Vengo del Planeta Deviluke.

Rito estaba que echaba humo debido a que su nivel de vergüenza era muy elevado ya que era la primera vez que una chica que no fuese de su familia estaba en su cuarto.

-¡¿E-eres un extraterrestre?!- dijo tapándose la cara para no tener que mirarla.

-Vendría a ser eso visto desde el planeta Tierra- ella se fue acercando a Rito más y más...- ¿No me crees?- dijo con un tono muy dulce- Entonces mira esto- decía mientras se daba la vuelta.

Momo, ya una vez dada la vuelta, enseñó como poseía una cola de color negro que salía por la parte trasera del pantalón, la punta de esta cola tenía forma de corazón.

-¿¡Es de verdad?!- preguntó Rito.

-Claro- Momo se bajó los pantalones.

Momo enseñó como la cola estaba pegada a su cuerpo, estaba estaba posicionada un poco más arriba del culo, sobre la cintura, aunque Rito no se fijó en la cola concreta mente ya que Momo descubrió su culo enseñando que este aparentaba ser bastante ''estrujable''. A causa de esto Rito empezó a mirar hacia arriba para evitar que le saliera sangre de la nariz a la vez que Momo pensaba que era divertido avergonzar a un hombre con su cuerpo, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Momo rió de una forma dulce, se volvió a subir los pantalones y dijo...

-Que mono-.

-S-sí de verdad eres un extraterrestre, ¿porque has aparecido de repente en mi bañera?- dijo Rito sacando un ojo para poder mirarla, ya que se estaba tapando la cara con las manos.

-Ah, eso es porque he usado esto- Momo enseñó su muñeca a Rito, mostrando una pulsera- Este es el ''pyon-pyon warp-kun'', es un invento de mi hermana, la princesa heredera a Deviluke, con el cual te puedes transportar a una distancia corta aleatoria, el inconveniente es que la ropa no va contigo- decía Momo mientras reía.

-¿Y por eso has acabado en mi bañera?

-Exacto - Momo se volvió a sentar en la cama- Lo tuve que usar sin pensármelo dos veces por que me están persiguiendo.

-¿Te están persiguiendo?- decía Rito una vez ya incorporado y sin vergüenza mientras se acercaba a momo- ¿Quienes?

-Pues unos guard...- Momo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos individuos entraron por la ventana.

Los dos personajes que acaban de entrar por la ventana en la habitación iban vestidos con trajes negros y gafas del mismo color, uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en la cara y tenía el color de pelo anaranjado y el otro era moreno de cabello, daban bastante miedo.

-Que complicada- dijo el de la cicatriz- Deberíamos haberla quitado la libertad de moverse y haberla atado de pies y manos, por lo menos hasta que hubiéramos salido de la Tierra.

Rito estaba bastante asustado , volviendo a recular hacia la pared mientras pensaba...

-''¿E-esos son los que la están persiguiendo?''- Rito miraba asustado y confuso hacia aquellos ''mantones''- ''Parecen bastante fuertes''

-Esta vez prepárese como es debido- dijo el moreno a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Momo.

-¡Ah!- gritó Momo.

-¡Bueno vámonos!- decía el de la cicatriz a la vez que agarró de la mano a Momo.

-¡No!- Momo intentó hacer fuerza- ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!

-''¡No entiendo nada! ¿Porque algo tan bizarro tiene que pasar en mi habitación?''- se preguntó Rito- ''¡No me jodas, encima están pisando la alfombra con los zapatos...!''

Rito se quedó mirando como los dos hombres de traje intentaban forzar a Momo para llevársela con lo que llegó a la conclusión de que él debía hacer algo. El joven miró hacia la derecha encontrándose con su balón de fútbol al cual pegó un ''chut'' dando en la cara a uno de los agresores. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir corriendo hacia Momo, cogerla de la mano, salir por la ventana saltando al tejado de la casa de al lado y correr por él repitiendo lo mismo con cada casa.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Rito mientras corría de la mano con Momo por los tejados.

Momo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Rito sin conocerla lo estaba ayudando como si nada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Momo.

-No lo sé- dijo Rito- Pero si intentan secuestrar a una chica delante de mis narices... ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Momo notó como de repente su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de velocidad a la vez notando una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado...

* * *

Momo y Rito llegaron hasta un parque, ambos estaban exhaustos y al parecer habían perdido de vista a los secuestradores.

-Por cierto... ¿como te llamas?- preguntó Momo.

-Rito... Rito Yuuki- decía mientras jadeaba.

-Pues muchas gracias Rito-san- decía con una sonrisa dulce.

-No es nada- dijo Rito.

Rito miró hacia arriba pudiendo la gran cantidad de estrellas que habían esa noche, pero por culpa de estar mirando al cielo Rito no se enteró de que Momo se acercó hasta él y le besó la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo.

-Mo-momo- decía Rito avergonzado.

Momo rió por la forma de actuar de Rito.

De repente ambos cruzaron miradas, Rito no sintió nada, solo pensó que Momo era bastante mona además que dedució que a lo mejor era dos años menor a él como máximo, pero por parte de Momo ella sintió nervios, frío y calor a la vez, empezó a sudar y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Todas estas emociones vinieron a Momo con sólo mirar a Rito y eso que sólo lo había conocido hace un rato.

Este momento de tranquilidad terminó cuando los dos hombres de traje negro aparecieron por arte de magia delante de ellos, sorprendiendo a Rito y Momo.

-¡Mierda, nos han encontrado!- Rito miró hacia Momo, la cual parecía estar asustada- ¡Si la queréis tendréis que pasar por delante de mí!- decía poniéndose delante de Momo.

-¡Rito!- dijo Momo oponiéndose a su actuación- ¡Son muy fuertes, te matarán!

-Te pido que no interfieras...- dijo el de la cicatriz mientras se crujía los nudillos- ¡TERRÍCOLA!

Rito puso cara de horror y llegó a la conclusión que en esa misma noche acabaría su joven vida.

-Señorita Momo...- esta vez hablaba el moreno acercándose cada vez más al dúo de adolescentes- Acabe con esto de una vez...

-¡Con huir de casa!- gritó el de la cicatriz, otra vez...

-¡No, no quiero!- dijo Momo.

-¡Eso, no quiere!- dijo Rito, aunque este proceso las últimas palabras dándose cuanta de algo- ¿Eh...? ¿Huir de casa?

-Ya estoy harta- Momo se adelantó a Rito- ¡No me importa lo de la sucesión! ¡No quiero conocer a más hombres para que sean mi futuro marido.

-No tiene nada que hacer señorita Momo, ese es el deseo de su padre- la persona que dijo esto no fue ninguno de los hombres con traje de negro, fue una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

-¡ **Zastin**!- gritó Momo.

De repente un joven salió de detrás de los hombres de negro, aparentaba tener una edad de treinta y algo, tenía el pelo plateado y vestía con un traje que parecía un cosplay.

-Así es señorita Momo, él mismo- Zastin desenfundó su espada que llevaba consigo- Y como no venga conmigo me la tendré que llevar a la fuerza.

Rito miraba esta escena desconcertado, haciéndose la pregunta ''¿¡Cómo me he metido en este embrollo?!''

-No Zasin, ya no puedes llevarme contigo por una simple razón- dijo Momo acercándose a Rito.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?- preguntó Zastin acercándose cada vez más y más con su enorme espada.

-La razón es que este terrícola el cual responde al nombre de Rito Yuuki me ha apretado ambos pechos- dijo Momo amarrándose al brazo de Rito.

Rito, Zastin y los hombres de negro abrieron la boca al escuchar la respuesta por parte de Momo, Rito porque definitivamente estba muerto y Zastin y los hombres de negro por otra razón... peor que la de Rito.

-¿¡Es eso verdad terrícola?!- preguntó Zastin con cara de pocos amigos a Rito.

-Eh... esto...- Rito notó que el miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo dándole un escalofrío-... ¡Sí, es verdad, pero no me mates!

Rito se puso de rodillas empezando a suplicar para que no lo mataran, pero...

-De ser así nosotros nos vamos- dijo Zastin, el cual desapareció junto a los hombres de negro debido a que al parecer fueron absorbidos por una luz que salió del cielo.

-Bueno Rito, yo también me voy- Momo empezó a pasar su dedo por el pecho de Rito- La verdad es que me gustaría conocerte más a fondo, aunque creo que ya lo he visto todo- decía mientras miraba la entrepierna de Rito.

Momo le dio un beso a Rito en la mejilla, sacó su móvil, apretó unas teclas de este, lo que provocó que a Momo le salieran unas alas y se fue volando. Rito sólo podía mirar hacia el cielo, por donde se había ido Momo mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

* * *

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?- se preguntó Rito.

Ya era por la mañana y Rito se dirigía hacia su instituto. La noche anterior él había vivido una extraña aventura al parecer con seres de otro planeta y una princesa preciosa de color de pelo rosa.

-Sí, tiene que haber sido eso, es imposible que eso pase en la vida real, los extraterrestres no existen- se respondió Rito a si mismo con una gran sonrisa.

Rito siguió andando y andando, hasta que... vio a lo lejos del camino a Yui Kotegawa, la cual caminaba con paso firme para llegar pronto a las clases. Rito sólo pudo pensar una cosa, la cual era que ese podía ser el mejor momento para aclarar su relación y ver si ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-''Si no lo hago perderé totalmente, pero si lo intento, sabiendo que también puede salir mal, también tengo una posibilidad para ganar''- se dijo Rito así mismo, el cual salió corriendo hacia Yui.

Rito llegó hasta Yui, la paró y le pidió que esperara un momento.

-¿Pasa algo Rito-san?- decía Yui extrañanada a la par que alegre al ver que Rito quería hablar con ella.

-Es sobre un tema importante- respondió Rito.

''Vamos tú puedes'' pensó Rito antes de actuar. Rito inclinó la cabeza hacia delante (con lo cual no podía ver a Yui ya que sus ojos miraban al suelo, al igual que hizo con Haruna) y empezó con una declaración improvisada.

-Ya se que es desde hace poco que nos empezamos a relacionar y que nuestro encuentro fue muy inusual, p-pero...- Rito se preparó para deecirlo- ¡Todos los momentos que he estado contigo han sido muy felices, así que quiero que sepas que me gustas!

Rito lo soltó todo y espero una respuesta por parte de Yui, pero lo único que oyó fue...

-¿A-a ti también te pasa lo mismo?- respondió, aunque no parecía la voz de Yui- La verdad es que... tú eres la primera persona que me gusta...- respondió aquella voz con un tono de timidez y vergüenza.

Rito no pudo estar más feliz, al parecer Yui le había dicho que sí, así que este levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse a una Kotegawa dispuesta a darle un abrazo, pero lo único que encontró fue a la ''extraterrestre'' de ayer por la noche, la hermosa Momo.

-¡¿Momo?!- dijo Rito sorprendido con una cara de ''face poker''

-Es la primera vez que alguien se me declara- Momo movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con las manos en la cara haciéndose de notar que estaba avergonzada- Eres muy atrevido Rito-san.

Rito miró a todos los lados a la espera de ver a Yui, pero esta no estaba, es como si hubiera desaparecido por un tipo de magia ( _A kind of magic),_ lo único que se encontró era a un Zastin que lloraba y se secaba los mocos, como si estuviera emocionado.

-Q-que bonito es el amor- Zastin se sonó los mocos- ¡Sea feliz señorita Momo yo me encargaré de organizar la boda!

-¿¡Boda?!- dijo Rito extrañado.

-Claro Rito-san, ¿no te acuerdas que ayer me propusiste el matrimonio en la bañera cuando tocaste mis pechos?- dijo Momo con los mofletes sonrojados.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Rito extrañado.

-¡E-en nuestro planeta esa es la forma de pedir la mano en matrimonio!- gritó Zastin aún emocionado mientras moqueaba por todos lados.

-Mierda, que he hecho...- Rito se hizo un ''facepalm''- Esto de AMAR a Yui y CONOCER a gente nueva está siendo muy raro.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **''AMAR Y CONOCER''**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **''LÍOS AMOROSOS''**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí me despido con este cap, sólo quiero decir que estén tranquilos, el romance principal va a seguir siendo Rito y Yui, pero necesitaba un capítulo entero para que Momo se metiera en la historia y se preguntarán ¿Por qué Momo y no Lala? No es sólo porque sea mi personaje favorito de To Love Ru junto a Yui Kotegawa, es también para que Rito tenga más problemas en sus romances y poder incluir el plan harem en este fic. El siguiente capítulo será cien por cien Rito y Yui, además que explicaré la desaparición de Yui, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

Saludos, **TheZoreda.**

 **PD:** _Dejen sus Reviews porfi, sirven de mucha ayuda, también denle a seguir al fic y a favoritos._


	4. Líos Amorosos

**Nota del autor:**

 **¡Hey!, ¿qué tal las navidades y esas cosas?, yo por lo general bien, aunque no han sido tan geniales como las de hace un año ya que esa vez fue cuando descubrí FanFiction de hecho, el 29 de diciembre hice un año en este portal de historias y mi fic de HOTD ''Takashi y Saeko'' cumple también un año este día 23, por lo tanto me gustaría comunicarles a mis seguidores que el próximo sábado haré un especial en este fic... Bueno dejemos de discursos y... ¡empecemos con este nuevo cap!**

 **PD: Al final del capítulo hay una pregunta muy importante que necesito que respondan, por favor dejenme la respuesta en una review.**

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capt. 4 Líos Amorosos**

-Bueno clase, ya ha terminado este día lectivo- dijo el profesor Honekawa- Os podéis ir.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a recoger sus materiales a la vez que conversaban los unos con los otros. Había un alumno que era la excepción y ese era Rito Yuuki, el mantenía silencio, cómo si estuviera preocupado por algo...

-Yui...- dijo Rito en voz baja a la vez que miraba el asiento vació de Yui Kotegawa- No la veo desde esta mañana, cuando desapareció misteriosamente y sin querer me declaré a Momo...- Rito suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Momo?- dijo una voz que provenía de detrás, la cual pertenecía a Haruna.

-¡Sairenji!- Rito dio un brinco hacia atrás- Que susto me has dado.

-L-lo siento Yuuki-kun, era mi intención asustarte- dijo Haruna un poco avergonzada.

-No pasa nada Sairenji-san, además, siempre es agradable estar contigo- decía Rito rascándose la cabeza- ¿Y bueno, ¿que querías?

-Verás Yuuki-kun, como has podido notar Kotegawa ha faltado durante todo el día, por lo que el sensei Honekawa está buscando un voluntario para ir a su casa a dejarle los deberes- dijo ella con una sonrisa a la vez que ofrecía a Rito una carpeta en la que ponía ''Kotegawa''- Y qu-quería preguntarte si... ¿te importaría ir a ti?

-Y-yo... ¡¿a casa de Yui-san?!- dijo Rito poniéndose Rojo.

Haruna se sorprendió al ver que que Rito llamó a Kotegawa por su nombre de pila. Eso llevó a que ella sintiera algo similar a una ''puñalada'' en el corazón.

-S-sí, a casa de Kotegawa-san...- Haruna empezó a mirar a los ojos a Rito- ¿Te importaría?

-E-en absoluto- Rito cogió la carpeta- Iré encantado- el sonrió mirando a Haruna, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

De repente lo que había sido una conversación agradable con Haruna se había convertido en un silencio incómodo ya que ninguno sabía como terminar la conversación. El silencio estaba poniendo de los nervios a Rito ya que sólo podía escuchar a su corazón como palpitaba, pero...

-P-por cierto... Yuuki-kun...- Haruna dio un pequeño paso hacia delante- Últimamente he visto que te te has hecho muy buen amigo de Kotegawa-san...

-Sí, ¿por?- dijo extrañado.

-Porque a mi también me gustaría ser una amiga importante de Yuuki-kun- dijo Haruna invadida por los nervios.

-''¿Haruna-chan quiere ser amiga mía?''- pensó Rito- ''¡Mierda!... ahora mi corazón está más indeciso que nunca.''

-C-claro, seamos amigos- Rito se empezó a rascar la nuca, a reír con nervios y a mirar hacia otro lado ara que Haruna no notara que se había se sonrojado.

-¡Genial!- dijo Haruna con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Esta debe ser la casa de Yui-san- decía Rito delante de una chalé.

Rito ya había salido del instituto y se había dirigido hacia la casa de Kotegawa para poder entregarle los deberes que habían mandado ese día.

Momentos antes este tuvo un encuentro con Haruna, el cual le hizo recordar los días anteriores de estar con Kotegawa... ¿acaso a Rito le estaban volviendo sus sentimientos hacia Haruna...?

Rito se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre a la espera de que alguien la abriese. La puerta se abrió y de esta salió un joven rubio que aparentaba ser unos años mayor a Rito.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó aquel joven de melenas rubias.

Rito de repente se acaba de encontrar con alguien inesperado... ¿quién podría ser y que hacía en casa de Yui?

-S-soy Rito Yuuki, un compañero de clase de Yu... digo Kotegawa-san- dijo Rito un poco intimidado- Venía a traerle los deber...- Rito no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que aquella persona que le había abierto la puerta de repente lo estaba abrazando- ¡...!

El abrazo dejó totalmente desconcertado a Rito... ¿qué estaba pasando?

-''¡Que leches!''- pensaba Rito- ''¿Porque este hombre me estará abrazando? Además que esto está siendo un poco incómodo ya que no lleva parte de arriba... bueno... simplemente voy a esperar a que termine este tan largo abrazo...''

El joven de la melena rubia se separó de Rito y puso sus manos en los hombros de este exclamando a Rito...

-¡Eres Yuuki-kun!- decía asombrado el rubio.

-S-sí...- decía Rito asustado y un poco extrañado.

-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy **Yuu Kotegawa** , el querido onii-chan de la mandona Yui- dijo Yuu con una gran sonrisa.

-Encantado Kotegawa-sama- decía Rito un poco avergonzado.

-Puedes llamarme Yuu, estamos entre cuñados- decía a la vez que daba un palmada a Rito en la espalda.

-¿¡Cuñados?!- Rito no entendía que estaba pasando.

De repente alguien empezó a dirigirse a Yuu, al parecer su voz provenía de la planta de arriba...

-¡Yuu no pegues esos gritos!- decía la voz.

-¡Jajajaja!- Yuu empezó a reír- Yui está tan malhumorada como siempre y aún más si se trata de que está enferma- Yuu miró a Rito y sonrió- A lo mejor tu puedes hacer que se alegre un poco.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Sí!, vamos a su cuarto, será una gran sorpresa para ella- Yuu cogió de la mano a Rito y lo empezó a llevar hacia el cuarto de Yui.

La pareja de jovenes adolescentes llegó hasta la puerta que conectaba el cuarto de Yui con el pasillo, Yuu la tocó y empezó a hablar.

-Yui, ¿estás vestida?- preguntó Yuu.

-Sí, Yuu, estoy vestida- dijo a través de la puerta Yui- ¿para que quieres saber eso?

-Porque tienes visita- Yuu abrió la puerta y empujó a Rito hacia dentro.

Rito cayó de boca hacia el suelo viendo como a su espalda Yuu cerraba la puerta mientras mantenía una extraña sonrisa, por otro lado delante de él vio a una Yui en pijama con, al parecer, una revista sobre gatos entre sus piernas. (?)

-¡Rito!- dijo Yui sorprendida.

-¡Qué indecente, le has llamado por su nombre!- dijo Yuu al otro lado de puerta con sarcasmo.

-¡Déjanos en paz Yuu!- gritó Yui.

-Hola Y-yui- decía Rito avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rito-san?- decía Yui con la cara totalmente roja.

-Había venido a traerte los deber...- Rito dejó de hablar ya que algo le llamó la atención, y ese algo era el cuarto de Yui...

Rito empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados viendo que el cuarto de Yui estaba llenó de cosas de gatos, descubriendo la obsesión de Kotegawa hacia los gatos, algo que nunca imaginaría de ella.

-¿Te gustan los gat...?- la pregunta producida por Rito no llegó a terminarse ya que Yui se lanzó hacia él.

-¡Nooo, no mires!- dijo Yui cayendo encima de él.

Yui tapó los ojos de Rito, aunque cuando esta se abalanzó sobre él, ella debía caer bastante mal, ya que notaba que algo le estaba tocando el pecho, por o¡no decir que no llevaba sujetador.

-¡Ah!- Yui soltó un gemido y miró hacia sus pechos los cuales estaban siendo tocados por Rito...

-¡L-lo siento Yui-san!- Rito se levantó- N- no lo hice a propósito.

Kotegawa quedó de rodillas en el suelo y su pijama al ser de botones algunos de estos se habían soltado, provocando que esta quedara en una pose muy sexy, cosa que hizo que Rito se avergonzara.

-¡Eres un indecente Yuuki Rito!- Kotegawa apartó su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡L-lo siento Y-yui-san, en serio que no era mi intención!- Rito pensó que en ese mismo instante desearía que la tierra le tragase, pero...

-¡P-por esta v-vez te lo perdonaré!- Yui empezó a mirar hacia el suelo avergonzada totalmente...

-''¡Qué! ¡Me ha gustado que él me tocara los pechos!''- pensó Yui asustada-''¡Soy una indecente!''

-Eh... Yui... los botones- decía Rito con los mofletes sonrojados a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado.

Ella miró hacia su pijama viendo como algunos botones se habían soltado provocando que diese un grito, se los volviera a abrochar, se levantara y se pusiera delante de Rito.

-¡Yuuki-kun! ¡Pervertido!- decía Yui un poco enfandado, a la par que sonrojada- Además que has descubierto mi obsesión con los gatos ¡esto es imperdonable!- Yui se sentó en su cama- Mi secreto mayor guardado...- decía decaída.

-L-lo siento Yui-san- Rito tuvo una idea- Hagamos una cosa, yo te diré un secreto mío y así estaremos a la par- decía con una gran sonrisa- Vamos pregunta.

-Qué proposición más tonta, que gano y...- de repente Yui se calló lo que ib a decir y miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Yui?- preguntó Rito extrañado ya que ella se había callado de repente.

-¡Estoy pensando una pregunta!- le recriminó Yui.

-V-vale, vale- él se echó hacia atrás debido a él miedo que le producía Kotegawa.

-T-tengo una pregunta...- Yui miró hacia Rito a los ojos- ¿Quién te gusta?

Esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Rito... él no sabía que responder ta que su corazón estaba indeciso... por una parte este le decía ''¡Haruna-chan! ¡Haruna-chan!'' y por otro lado le decía ''¡Yui-chan! ¡Yui-chan!''... Aunque para ser sinceros, el lado que le decía Yui era mucho superior al de Haruna... por lo tanto se podía decir que a él le gustaba... Yui Kotegawa... Sí, a Rito le gustaba Yui Kotegawa... Sí, me gusta Yui Kotegawa... lo que es un problema ya que ella está delante de mí... por lo tanto ¿qué le respondo?

-Me gusta... Rito no tenía valor para decirlo...- Me gusta...

-''¿¡Sé lo digo?!''- Rito empezó a pensar- ''¿Esta mañana estaba dispuesto a decirlo y ahora no?... Qué narices, voy a decirlo.''

-¡ME GUSTAS TÚ...!- Rito lo dijo, pero al parecer Yui no le había hecho mucho caso ya que ella no le estaba mirando a él, sino a algo que parecía estar detrás.

-¡Rito, detrás de ti!- dijo ella asustada.

-¿Eh?- Rito se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Zastin- ¡Zastin! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-La señorita Momo le solicita- decía Zastin mientras cogía a Rito de la cintura y lo cargaba como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¿¡Qué haces Zastin?!- Rito empezó a patearle la espalda- ¡Bájame!

-Perdón por la intrusión señorita, que tenga una buen tarde- Zastin abrió la ventana y se dispuso a saltar por ell.

-¡Adiós Yui, mañana nos vemos en clase!- decía Rito dándose por vencido ante Zastin.

-A-adiós...- decía Yui sin entender que acababa de pasar.

Zastin y Rito salieron por la ventana dejando a Yui totalmente sola en la cama.

-Cuando se ha llevado a Rito...- ella se tumbo en la cama boca arriba- ¿él ha dicho ''¿Me gustas tú?''- Yui se sonrojó y sonrió- Puede que sea indecente y pervertido, pero... Yo **quiero** a **Yuuki Rito**.

* * *

Zastin y Rito llegaron hasta la casa de este último.

-¿¡Mi casa?!- Rito miró a Zastin- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, no me ibas a llevar a hablar con Momo?!

Zastin bajó a Rito de sus hombros y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Exacto, por eso hemos venido hasta vuestra casa- dijo Zastin mientras se masajeaba la espalda.

-¿Nuestra?- decía el joven de pelo acastañado sin comprender nada.

-Claro, de Mikan-sama, Rito-chan y Momo-sama- respondió el corpulento militar extraterrestre con una sonrisa.

-¡De Momo!- gritó Rito- Espera ¡Porque yo ''chan'' y Mikan ''sama''!

La puerta de casa de los Yuukis de repente se abrió y de ella salieron Mikan junto a Momo.

-¡Rito, que es todo este alboroto!- Mikan miró hacia Zastin- ¡Hola Zastin!

-Hola Mikan- Zastin saludó con toda naturalidad a la pequeña hermana de Rito.

-¡Espera! ¡Se conocen!- Rito estaba que se subía por las paredes, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Hola R-rito...- dijo Momo muy avergonzada a espaldas de Rito.

Rito se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una Momo un poco cambiada, ya que esta ya no llevaba aquel vestido verde tan extraño, sino que su vestimenta había cambiado a lo que parecía ropa de Mikan, ya que le quedaba un poco ajustada haciéndose más visibles las curvas y pechos desarrollados que tenía para su corta edad (unos 14) aquel extraterrestre, a esto había que sumar que iba con un delantal.

-¿Q-qué tal me queda Rito?- preguntó Momo aún un poco avergonzada con los mofletes sonrojados.

-Estas muy guapa...- dijo Rito sin pensar, provocando que le saliera muy natural, aunque poco después de soltar esas palabras él se sonrojó de forma muy exagerada.

-¡Q-qué bonito es el amor!- gritaba Zastin mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Oye Rito no me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan guapa- dijo Mikan con un tono de malicia- Ni que era princesa del imperio más grande del universo.

-¡Te equivocas Mikan!- Rito notó como el corazón el empezó a palpitar a gran velocidad- ¡No somos novios!

-R-rito tiene razón...- dijo Momo cavizbaja.

-M-momo- Rito la miró un poco apenado.

-Somos prometidos- Momo levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Exacto, ya hemos concretado la boda- decía Zastin mientras tiraba al suelo una gran cantidad de pañuelos llenos de mocos y lágrimas.

-¡No esperad, os equivocáis, yo quiero a...!- intentó decir Rito, pero...

Momo se puso delante de Rito, esta puso sus brazos en los hombros del joven y le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-S-soy muy feliz de haberte conocido...- Momo notaba como su sangre bombeaba a mil por hora- Nunca había sentido que era el amor... pero desde que te conozco creo que lo siento todo el rato... por eso quería decirte... **te quiero**.- Momo abrazó a Rito.

-M-momo- de repente Rito volvió a sentir el mismo pinchazo que sintió por Haruna y Yui, ese pinchazo era la flecha de cupido.

Rito le devolvió el abrazo a Momo, la rodeo con su brazos a la vez que decía.

-En menudos **Líos Amorosos** me he metido- Rito río.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **''LÍOS AMOROSOS''**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **''AMAR Y MATAR''**

* * *

 **Bueno al final Rito y Momo solo se abrazaron, ¿porque digo esto?, porque en un principio escribí que Momo besaba a Rito XD, pero he preferido aplazar este evento ya que me gustaría consultarles una cosa, ¿como prefieren que sea este fanfic, harem con Yui como principal o sólo dedicado a la pareja RitoxKotegawa?. Por favor dejarmelo en las reviews lo necesito para ver que hago en los siguientes capítulos.**

Saludos, **TheZoreda-chan**.


	5. Amar y Matar

**Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya he vuelto con To Love Ru y con la incorporación de un nuevo personaje, ¿quién será?, pues para eso tendrán que leer el capítulo... ¡empezemos!**

 **PD** : **Como en el capítulo anterior al final del cap tengo una pregunta importante para la continuidad de la serie...**

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

-¿Donde estarán? A lo mejor es demasiado pronto...- decía Rito mientras miraba a su alrededor.

 **Capt. 5 Amar y Matar**

Era sábado, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Rito se enteró que estaba comprometido con la princesa del imperio más grande del universo. Este se encontraba en el centro comercial más importante de todo Seinen, al parecer a la espera de alguien. Los días anteriores pasaron con normalidad, en la escuela Rito se sentía gusto debido a que se reunía junto a Yui y Haruna para hablar, ya que al parecer había entablado muy buena amistad con ellas dos, luego por otro lado estría lo que pasaba en su casa, en la que la mayoría de situaciones que pasaban dentro de esta eran fuera de lo normal... un ejemplo claro sería que cada mañana, cuando Rito despertaba, se encontraba que Momo había dormido con él. Esto no sería nada espacial sino fuese porque ella levantaba completamente desnuda.

-¡Rito!- dijo alguien a lo lejos que expresaba un pequeño tono de cabreo.

Rito giró su cabeza encontrándose a Yui Kotegawa y Haruna Sairenji, las cuales salían de una tienda de dulces.

-¡Ah! ¡Yui! ¡Sairenji-san!- decía mientras corría hacia ellas.

-''¡Qué guapas están las dos! ¡Sobre todo Yui! L-lleva ropa que le hace ensalzar su bello cuerpo...''- pensaba Rito un poco sonrojado.

Rito se dirigió a saludarlas, pero este de repente recibió un capón suave por parte de Yui, la cual se hacía notar que estaba enfadada.

-¡Llegas media hora tarde!- dijo Yui alzando la voz.

-¿A sí?- Rito miró a su reloj- En mi reloj pone que son las 18:00... perdonad, parece que esta atrasado- dijo Rito riéndo.

Yui se agachó, ya que Rito cayó al suelo debido al golpe que le dio ella, y le dijo.

-No pasa nada Rito, era una broma, no estoy enfadada- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rito, debido al tono con el que Yui le habló y lo cerca que ella estaba de él, se sonrojó. Haruna miró esta escena, provocando que ella se molestara por haberla dejado a un lado, por lo que se puso entre los dos jovenes (al igual que ella).

-¡B-bueno chicos! ¿a donde vamos?- dijo Haruna nerviosa.

-La respuesta es clara Sairenji. Debido a que Rito ha llegado tarde no invitará a Taiyakis- dijo Yui estirando sus pies, volviendo a quedar de pie.

-¿Yo?- Rito también se levantó- ¡No es justo!

-No haber llegado tarde- decía Yui ignorándolo.

-''Mierda... Kotegawa me ha tomado la delantera''- pensó Haruna- ''Parecen una pareja de novios y todo...''

-V-vamos Yuuki-kun, no es para tanto- Haruna se puso delante de este- Además Kotegawa-san y yo hemos encontrado unas ofertas muy buenas en la tienda que acabamos de salir.

-V-vale- dijo Rito rendido.

* * *

-Mmmmm, que ricos están los tayakis- dijo Rito- Merece la pene gastarse el dinero en unos cuantos.

-Tienes razón, además, hemos comprado tantos que puede que acaben sobrando- respondió Kotegawa mirando el interior de la bolsa de tayakis- Hemos comprado unos 20.

-Lo mejor de todo era el precio- Haruna dio un pequeño mordisco a su tayaki.

Rito, Yui y Haruna acababan de salir de la tienda de dulces y empezaron a dar vueltas por aquel centro comercial, en busca de algo con lo que poder entretenerse.

-¿Dónde podríamos ir ahora?- preguntó Yui.

-Podríamos ir a una cafetería y tomar algún refresco, sobre todo que sea tranquilo, para poder conversar tranquilamente- Haruna miró a Rito mientras mantenía una sonrisa cálida- ¿No Yuuki-kun?

-S-sí...- respondió Rito sin prestar mucha atención

Rito no hizo mucho caso a las palabras de Haruna y Yui ya que se quedó mirando atontado el escaparate de una tienda, especialmente tenía su mirada fija hacia uno de los productos que había en esta, lo que parecía ser un libro sobre gatos.

-¡Rito!- gritó Yui.

-¡S-sí!- dijo sorprendido el joven.

-Dios, estabas en las nubes. Sairenji-san y yo acabamos de quedar en que vayamos en aquella cafetería- Yui señaló con su dedo un local que se llamaba ''Ice and Tea'', al parecer, estaba especializado en todo tipos de tés.

-V-vale, id yendo, yo tengo que ver una cosa- Rito empezó a andar hacia la tienda que había estado mirando, como sino le importara mucho lo que Yui le acababa de decir.

-¡Eh espera! ¡Rito-kun!- gritó Yui.

-Kotegawa-san, no hace falta que sea tan dura con Yuuki-san, luego nos reuniremos de nuevo con él- decía Haruna mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería.

-De acuerdo- Yui suspiró- Además, se ha llevado los Tayakis.

* * *

Rito entró en la tienda y cogió el libro, el cual se titulaba ''El romance del gato anaranjado y la gatita gruñona'' y tenía en la portada a dos gatos que con sus colas formaban un corazón, el gato era de color naranja y tenía un peinado muy característico, mientras que la gata era de color negro y bastante simple. Rito pensó que el diseño de dibujo era bueno y los bastante monos, así que lo compró sin pensárselo dos veces.

-''Al parecer a Yui le gustan mucho los gatos, así que creo que le encantaría esto como regalo''- pensó Rito inocentemente mientras se acercaba a la caja para pagarlo.

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó Rito.

-Son 1250 yenes (unos 9 euros)- contestó el cajero.

-Aquí tiene- Rito sacó el dinero y pagó.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.

-De nada- respondió Rito a la vez que salía de la tienda.

-¡Y que tenga suerte con su declaración!- dijo el cajero antes de que Rito saliera por completo de la tienda.

-''¿Declaración?- pensó Rito ya fuera- ''¿A que se refería?''

Lo que Rito no sabía es que ese libro estaba hecho especialmente para que tu se lo regalases a la persona que te gustaba, ya que en la primera página ponía ''Quiero preguntarte algo''', después venía el cuento y al final decía ''¿Quieres salir conmigo?''. Rito no sabía nada sobre esto ya que el simplemente miró la portada y lo compró sin mirar el contenido... Pobre de Rito.

Rito se dirigía hacia el ''Ice and Tea'', pero mientras este andaba podía notar como alguien le miraba fijamente, dándose cuenta que no muy lejos había una chica rubia que al parecer vestía como una loli gótica que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-''¿Quién será?''- pensó Rito- ''No para de mirarme, a lo mejor es que quiere de mis Tayakis''- pensó miraba su bolsa rellena con aquel alimento.

Rito se acercó hacia la joven chica rubia, se puso delante de ella y le dijo.

-He visto que no me quitas el ojo de encima- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso es que quieres Tayakis?- Rito sacó uno de su bolsa- Coge anda, a mi me sobran- él seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, simplemente cogió el Tayaki y se lo empezó a comer.

-Esta rico, ¿verdad?- decía Rito.

-La comida de la tierra es muy rara...- dijo ella.

-¡Jaja! puede resultar rara, pero...- de repente Rito abrió los ojos como platos- Espera... ¿la Tierra?

Cuando Rito se quiso dar cuenta aquella loli gótica había desaparecido... dejando una sensación extraña en él.

-''La chica de antes...''- pensaba Rito- ''¿Será un extraterrestre como Momo?- pensó Rito, el cual dejó de un lado el tema y se fue a reunir con Yui y Haruna.

* * *

-Aquí tiene su té helado- dijo la camarera mientras servía la bebida en la mesa de Rito.

Rito se había reunido de nuevo con Yui y Haruna, las cuales ya se encontraban sentadas en una mesa. Yui había pedido un zumo de piña y un pastel, mientras que Haruna pidió un té de frutos del bosque con unas pastas. Luego por otro lado tendríamos a Rito que sólo pidió un té helado.

-Bueno, ¿y porque te habías ido hace un rato Yuuki-kun?- decía Hauna mientras daba un bocado a una de sus pastas.

-Ah, nada, sólo he ido a comprar una cosa- dijo Rito un poco rojo mientras bebía de su refresco.

-¿El que cosa?- preguntó Yui.

-Nada importante- respondió Rito con una sonrisa que sonrojó a ambas chicas.

-Por cierto, ¿y los Tayakis?, cuando salgamos de aquí me apetecería tomarme uno- dijo Haruna con dulzura.

-Pues aquí- Rito enseñó la bolsa- Aunque falta uno porque se lo dí a una chica que al parecer quería comerlos- él se rascó la cabeza un poco nervioso.

-Ay Rito, cuando dejarás de ser tan amable- Yui suspiró.

Haruna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Rito y Yui.

-Chicos, esperen aquí un momento, e-es que tengo que ir al baño...- dijo Haruna un poco sonrojada.

-Tranquila Sairenji-san, no nos moveremos de aquí- respondió Rito.

-Gracias Yuuki-kun- y dicho esto Haruna fue hacia el baño.

Rito y Yui se quedaron sólos, provocando un silencio un poco incómodo, ya que desde hace cuatro días los dos habían estado juntos siempre con la presencia de alguien más, nunca solos. Realmente ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse el uno al otro, sólo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Pero de repente a Rito se le ocurrió que este sería un buen momento para darle su regalo a Yui.

-Y-yui...- dijo con timidez.

-S-sí Rito...- Kotegawa estaba igual que él.

-La verdad... es que- Rito notó como su sangre se aceleraba- E-el motivo porque he desaparecido uno momento es por esto...- Rito sacó el libro que compró de una bolsa y se lo mostró a Yui.

-¿U-un libro?- preguntó Yui extrañada- ¿De gatos?

-S-sí- Rito río nervioso- E- es que c-cuando fui a tu cuarto vi que te gustaban los gatos, a sí que pensé que sería un bonito regalo para tí- Rito tartamudeaba de lo nerviosos que estaba por si a Yui le gustaba su regalo o no.

-Rito...- dijo Yui.

-Y-yui- Rito miró a Yui.

Yui mantenía una gran sonrisa al ver que Rito Yuuki le había comprado un regalo, y no sólo eso, él se acordaba de su obsesión hacia los gatos . Ella cogió el libro y miró la portada pudiendo ver a un gato anaranjado y a una gata negra, los cuales le recordaba a ellos dos, provocando que Yui se hiciera la pregunta ''¿Será esta una confesión?''

-¿T-te gusta?- dijo Rito aún nervioso.

-Me encanta- dijo ella con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa en su labios.

Yui se levantó de su asiento e instintivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rito, cosa que le pilló por sopresa.

-Y-yui- dijo soprendido.

-L-lo siento- Yui se sentó en su asiento- N-no se que me ha pasado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Haruna llegó antes de lo previsto, mirando esta escena... volviendo a sentir aquel pinchazo en el corazón.

-E-es igual que el día que chocaron en la nieve- Haruna empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de la cafetería sin que Rito ni Yui se dieran cuenta.

* * *

-Qué raro que Sairenji-san se fuera sin decirnos nada- decía Rito mientras miraba el cielo oscuro formado por la noche.

-No hay de que preocuparse Rito-kun, conociendo a la delegada seguro que se fue por asuntos importantes- Yui miraba a Rito mientras mantenía su regalo en una bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Rito y Yui estuvieron un buen rato esperando a Haruna en la cafetería pero esta no apareció, por lo que ambas decieron irse. Rito envió un mensaje a Haruna preguntándole donde estaba, pero esta no respondió, lo que dejo a ambos muy preocupados.

-Sí, debe ser eso- Rito seguía mirando las estrellas.

Yui sintió que el ambiente y momento eran perfectos para preguntar a Rito sobre su respuesta en la pregunta de ''¿Quién te gusta?'', ya que ella entendió un ''Me gustas tú'', pero hasta no tenerlo claro ella no podría dar un paso en su ''relación''.

-¿En que piensas Yui?- preguntó Rito al ver que la chica estaba en su mundo.

-Ah no en nad...

-En matarte- respondió alguien que no era Yui.

-No digas eso Yui, a caso de tsundere te has vuelto yandere- Rito rió.

-R-rito, no he sido yo la que ha hablado- le respondió Yui.

-¿A no?- dijo extrañado.

-He sido yo- la voz provenía de la espalda de Rito.

Tanto Rito como Yui se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con una pequeña loli gótica rubia, la misma a la que Rito había dado un Tayaki. La impresión fue tan grnade que Rito dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-E-eres a la que di un tayaki antes- Rito se calmó- ¿Que haces aquí y quien eres?

-Soy **Oscuridad Dorada** , la mayor asesina del universo- dijo con mucha calma.

-¿Asesina? ¿Del universo?- dijo Yui muy extrañada.

-Exacto, vengo eviada por la segunda princesa de Deviluke, Nana, la cual me ha contratado para enviar un mensaje a su hermana, Momo- dijo Oscuridad Dorada- Llevadme ante ella.

-¿Ante Momo?

* * *

Siento haberte metido en esto- dijo con su típica risa nerviosa-

Rito hizo caso a la petición de Oscuridad Dorada y la llevó ante Momo, aunque con ello Yui les acompañó ya que sentía curiosidad de ver quien era esa Momo y que relación tenía con Rito.

-No pasa nada Rito, además sentía curiosidad por ver como era tu casa por dentro, ya que tu ya habías estado en la mía antes- le respondió Yui- Así que esa es la tal Momo... ¿que relación tienes con Rito-kun?

-Soy una pariente lejana- respondió Momo.

Momo respondió esto ya que Rito le enseñó como debía actuar ente las visitas y cualquier otro tipo de humanos , ya que Rito le dijo que estos no estaban acostumbrados a otro tipo de formas de vida.

Otra cosa importante era como estaban sentados en el salón cada uno de ellos, Rito y Yui estaban sentados en el sofá principal, mientras que Momo se encontraba en un sillón y Oscuridad estaba sentada en el suelo acomodada por un cojín. Mikan miraba la conversación por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya veo...- Yui empezó a pensar- Bueno, les dejo seguir hablando, parece que Oscuridad Dorada tiene algo importante que decir.

-Vale, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir Yami-chan?- preguntó Momo con una sonrisa.

-Tenía un mensaje de su hermana, la cual me ha contratado para un trabajo- dijo Oscuridad Doreda.

-¿Y de que se trata Yami-chan?- preguntó Rito intrigado. (desde este momento todos la empezaron a llamar Yami)

-Cállate terrícola, esto no tiene que ver mucho contigo- dijo Yami fríamente.

-V-vale- dijo Rito un poco asustado.

-Pues verás Momo-sama, su hermana me ha contratado para que vigilara a esta forma de vida llamada Rito Yuuki y que lo mate en caso de que se convierta en algo peligroso para usted.- dijo Tami.

-¡Como que no tiene ''mucho'' que ver! ¡Si me has dicho que me vas a matar!- dijo Rito levantándose del asiento.

-Que tonta llega a ser a veces Nana- dijo Momo.

-¿A-a dicho matar?- preguntó Yui asustada.

-Sí- le respondió Yami, la cual miró a Momo- Debido a que tengo que vigilarlo me tendré que quedar a vivir con vosotros- Yami cogió un tamayaki de la bolsa y se lo empezó a comer.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Rito se puso atrás del sofá- ¡Como voy a vivir con alguien que intenta matarme!.

-Tranquilo Rito-san- dijo Momo- de **MATAR** a **AMAR** hay muy poco- Momo río.

-¡Es de odiar a amar!- gritó Rito desesperado.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

 **''AMAR Y MATAR''**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **''AMOR CORRESPONDIDO''**

* * *

 **Bueno, el fin del capítulo 5 con la incorporación de Yami, ¿quien será la siguiente chica en aparecer en el fic?, pues es aquí donde hago mi pregunta.**

 **-¿Qué chica de To Love Ru quieren que haga su aparición?**

 **La que más sea mencionada en las reviews saldrá en los próximos capítulos!**

Saludos, TheZoreda **-chan.**


	6. Amor Correspondido

**Nota del autor:**

 **¡Ejejei! ¡Que tal estáis todos! Pues yo aquí, sin publicar un nuevo capítulo desde el año catapún... y porque es la pregunta, bueno la respuesta vendría siendo ¡GINTAMA!. En serio, llevo tres meses entero viendo mas de tres capítulos al día de esta perfecto anime (está en el puesto 1 de MyAnimeList). Bueno, mi vuelta ya esta aquí y espero ser más regular que estos últimos días, semanas y meses. Al final del cap. nos encontraremos con la aparición de un nuevo personaje para el fic...**

PD: _**En este capítulo vuelvo a hacer una pregunta al final, por favor contestármela en las reviews. Mi Myanimelist es TheZoreda-chan... por si alguien me quiere agregar...**_

* * *

 _Este es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de Kentaro Yabuki y Saki Hasemi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capt. 6 Amor Correspondido**

Era de noche y un frío helado dominaba por completo las calles de Seinen. Actualmente debían ser las 21:00, la hora a la que todos cenan y los más pequeños se van a la cama.

En la casa de Yuuki Rito aún no habían empezado a comer debido a que en esta había una gran reunión de personas, concretamente un chico y cuatro chicas. El chico lógicamente era Rito y las mujeres eran Mikan, la joven hermana del mencionado anteriormente, la princesa Momo, la asesina intergaláctica Yami y la bella amante de gatos, Yui Kotegawa. Estos estaban reunidos debido a un incidente que hubo con Yami, pero que al parecer estaba apunto de resolver...

-¡De ninguna manera!- Rito puso apoyó su espalda contra la pared de lo alarmado que estaba- ¡Primero aparece un extraterrestre desnudo en mi bañera...!- Rito señaló a Momo- ¡... y ahora tu hermana quiere encasquetarme a otro alienígena que encima tiene como objetivo matarme!

-¿Alielígenas?- dijo Yui extrañada- ¿Aparecen desnudos en las bañeras?- Yui miró a Momo.

-R-rito-san...- dijo Momo- Parece que no te acordabas de que Kotegawa-san estaba aquí.

Rito miró a Yui, la cual tenía cara de no comprender nada. Rito se dio un ''face-palm'' interno ya que por su culpa Yui había descubierto su secreto.

-E-espera, espera...- Yui se levantó del sofá, el vual estaba al lado de Rito- ¿Entonces no es una pariente tuya?

-Bueno verás...- Rito se empezó a rascar la cabeza.

-Y espera... ¿¡C-cómo que apareció en tu bañera desnuda?- dijo Yui sonrojándose.

-Yui, puedo explicarlo...- Rito intentó calmar a Yui la cual estaba alterada por no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Momo interrumpió a Rito.

-¡Ayyy Rito-san!- Momo suspiró con delicadeza y mucha felicidad- Recordar ese momento me pone tan feliz, fue el momento en el que me propusiste matrimonio- Momo siguió hablando sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Rito debido a que ella pensó que como Yui ya les había pillado no pasaba nada por contarle todo.

Momo miró a Rito, pero esa mirada no era como las de siempre, ya que esta expresaba amor verdadero, cosa que hizo que el joven se sonrojara pero ese momento romántico terminó cuando se oyó como algo chocaba contra el suelo.

-Parece que Kotegawa-sama se ha desmayado- dijo Yami con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras comía un tayaki.

Rito giró la cabeza encontrándose con una Yui desmayada debido al impacto de las noticias que le habían llegado.

-¡YUI!- gritó Rito reaccionando para rápidamente para ayudarla.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que había era la reflejada por la luna la cual entraba por la ventana. Yui Kotegawa acababa de despertar en lo que parecía un cuarto que viendose a primera vista tenía las luces apagadas.

-¿Q-qué me ha pasado?- Yui la cual estaba tumbada se levantó y se sentó en la cama en la que estaba durmiendo- ¿Dónde estoy?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por esta entró Mikan, encendiendo las luces.

-Veo que te has despertado- dijo Mikan- La cena ya está lista- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila Yui, no ha pasado nada- Mikan cerró la puerta- Te desmayaste debido al impacto de las cosas que dijeron el baka de Rito y Momo.

-E-es verdad...- Yui decayó moralmente al recordar el porque se había desmayado- B-bueno, es mejor que me vaya mis padres deben de estar preocupados...

-Tranuila, Rito los llamó para ver si te podías quedar a dormir.

-¡¿Qué!?- Yui se asombró- ¿Y me dejaron quedarme?

-Sí, según Rito estaban muy contentos, además el dijo que tus padres dijeron algo como ''¡Por fin ha dejado de odiar a los chicos!''

-¡Q-qué!- Yui se empezó a apretar los dientes.

-Tranquila, según Rito parecían muy majos- Mikan se sentó junto a Yui.

-¿Es verdad que Rito está comprometido con Momo?- dijo Yui interrumpiendo a Mikan mientras miraba al suelo fijamente.

-Hasta lo que yo se, sí.

-Ya veo...- Yui sintió que el mundo se le venía encima- Entonces a Rito le gusta Momo- dijo Yui muy suavemente.

-Eso ya no sabría responderte- dijo Mikan- Lo más probable es que no.

-¿¡NO?!- dijo Yui sorprendida levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Bueno, eso creo- Mikan se acomodó- Puede que ahora le guste un poco, pero la persona de la que Rito está enamorada tiene que ser otra.

-¿Y como sabes eso?- preguntó Yui extrañada.

-Bueno, verás, Rito tiene la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta y ocurrió que el otro día mientras pasaba por delante de su cuarto le oí decir ''me gustaba Haruna... bueno, no sé... lo que tengo claro es que me gusta Ko...'' y paró ahí ya que me vió- Mikan se levantó de su asiento- Momo no puede ser ya que su nombre empieza por ''Mo'', hasta podrías ser tu Kotegawa- dijo Mikan entre risas.

Oír esas palabras hicieron que Yui recobrara toda la felicidad y sonriera, aún tenía alguna posibilidad de que Rito y ella acabaran saliendo... bueno, lo que Yui entendía por más que amigos.

-Por cierto Mikan, tú cuarto no es un poco... ¿extraño?- Yui miró a Mikan- O sea, no me meto con tus gustos ni nada, pero eres una de las primeras chicas que conozco que juega al fútbol.

Yui se refería a un balón de fútbol que se encontraba en el suelo.

-A no, te equivocas- dijo Mikan con una sonrisa- Este es el cuarto de Rito.

-R-rito...- dijo Yui en voz baja.

Yui se puso muy roja y salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Mikan atrás. Ella había estado durmiendo en la cama de Yuuki-kun, ¡que indecente!, pensó. Yui bajó las escalaras he intentó girar hacia el lado del salón, pero intentó, debido a que chocó con algo en medio de su camino, el cual era el mismo Rito. Este acababa de terminar de bañarse, por lo que sólo llevaba una toalla en los kintamas (''bolas''), pero esta se cayó debido al impacto quedando todo al aire libre.

-Y-yui...- dijo Rito rojo totalmente desnudo.

-Es u-un monstruo...- murmuró Yui, la cual se sentía más mareada que cuando se desmayó.

-¡Espera Yui!- gritó Mikan apareciendo en la cima de las escaleras- ¡Rito se está bañ...!- Mikan vio la escena que se había montado- Veo que ya lo sabes...

* * *

Después de este incómodo inconveniente todos se sentaron a cenar. Rito y Yui, ambos nerviosos y sonrojados se sentaron al lado, Momo y Mikan en los laterales y al parecer, Yami se había ausentado yéndose a donde quiera que fuera. Yui sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ver ya que ella nunca pensó que ''eso'' fuera así...

-¿Kotegawa-san?, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Momo ya que vio que esta estaba en su mundo.

-¡N-no, n-nada!- respondió nerviosa

-¿Y a ti Rito?, se te ve muy rojo, ¿estás enfermo?- siguió diciendo Momo.

-¡N-nada!- Rito estaba temblando ante la situación.

-Bueno, entiendo- dijo Momo un poco extrañada- Por cierto chicos, tomad.

Momo sacó su móvil y apretó unos botones provocando que de repente aparecieran lo que parecían cuatro bebidas.

-Esto son bebidas isotónicas pertenecientes a Deviluke, están riquísimas- dijo Momo con una sonrisa dulce.

-A ver- Mikan cogió una y bebió- Es verdad, están muy ricas- dijo sorprendida.

Yui y Rito imitaron la acción y empezaron a beber, ambos asintieron con la cabeza a la afirmación de que las bebidas estaban ricas.

-Por cierto Momo, si Yami es que se va a quedar a vivir aquí, ¿porque no está cenando con nosotros?- dijo Rito.

-Bueno, verás, es que ella es una de las mayores asesinas del universo, por lo que ella suele estar solo y por lo general debe de odiar estar en compañía- respondió la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Es una pena, seguro que nunca ha tenido una amiga...- dijo Mikan mientras pegaba un sorbo aquella bebida.

-A, me siento mareada- dijo Yui mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.

-Aún debes de encontrarte mal por el desmayo- decía Momo, pero...

Un golpe se escuchó, era similar al que sonó momentos antes cuando Yui se desmayó, debido a que, Mikan había caído al suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

-¡Mikan!- gritó Rito, pero este de repente notó como sus sentidos y reflejos empeoraban notablemente- ¿Q-qué me pasa?

-R-rito- dijo Yui al intento de levantarse de la mesa, pero esta acabó cayendo a los brazos del joven.

-¿Q-qué nos es-está pasando?- Rito empezó a tener hipo.

-¡R-rito quedate con Yui, yo me encargo de Mikan!- dijo Momo mientras cogía a la hermanita de Yuuki.

-¿Pero que nos pasa?- Rito cogió a Yui empezando a andar por la cocina en el intento de llegar al sofá del salón.

-Parece ser que a los humanos la bebida isotónica que os he dado tiene un efecto distinto- dijo Momo, la cual desapareció por la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con las escaleras.

-No estoy seguro, p-pero es como si estuvieramos borrachos...- dijo Rito mientras tumbaba a Yui ya en el sofá.

Yui se quedó tumbada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Rito echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a Kotegawa, lo que provocó que se pusiera rojo.

-Y-yui está muy guapa cuando está dormida- dijo Rito en voz baja.

De la nada, después de que Rito dijera aquellas palabras Yui abrió los ojos a la vez que se sonrojaba, parecía que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Rito.

-Rito...- dijo Yui, con lo que parecía una cara de cabreo, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.

-L-lo siento Yui no quería decir eso...- dijo el joven a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás.

-¿A no?- Yui cogió la mano de Rito y la puso en uno de sus grandes pechos.

-¡Yui!- gritó Rito a la vez que se sonrojaba y tenía una hemorragia nasal.

Al parecer, Yui Kotegawa, había sido sucumbida totalmente por los efectos de que aquella bebida isotónica, tanto que ella ya no actuaba por la razón, sino por los instintos. Yui miró a Rito a los ojos, provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Rito...- dijo Yui.

-Yui...

Yui puso su boca al lado de la oreja de Rito.

-No voy a dejar que hagas cosas indecentes a no ser que las hagas contra mí...- Yui se pegó a Rito provocando que hubiera un contacto de pecho con pecho.

Rito se ruborizó totalmente provocando que esta se acercara su cara con la de Rito, teniendo una distancia esacasa entre los labios de ambos, apenas unos 5 centímetros.

-Yui, los efectos de la bebida está haciendo que actúes sin pensar, t-tú realmente no quieres hacer esto...- Rito se echó hacia atrás apartándose de la joven.

-Puede que tengas razón Rito..., pero eso no quita que diga lo que realmente pienso- dijo Yui sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

-'' _Espera un momento ¿antes ha hecho que le toque un pecho como si nada y ahora se ha sonrojado por haberla dicho que actuaba inconscientemente...? ¿Qué está pasando?_ ''- pensó Rito- '' _Aunque la verdad, está mucho mas mona cuando actúa así, osea, me refiero a cuando se avergüenza.._.''

-R-rito- dijo Yui un poco avergonzada.

-Q-que pasa Yui- respondió él.

Las pulsaciones de Rito se aceleraban por momentos. A Yui le pasaba lo mismo, además que notaba que los efectos de la bebida iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿A-a ti te sigue gustando Haruna?

-¿¡Qué?!, ¿porque quieres saber eso?- preguntó sorprendido el joven por aquella pregunta.

-¡Tú sólo di sí o no!- Yui, a la cual la sensación de borrachera iba desapareciendo, volvió a su estado de tsundere.

-No- dijo en voz baja, por lo que Yui no lo llegó a oír.

-¿Qué?- le recriminó la pelimorena.

-¡No!- gritó Rito con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus manos con gran fuerza.

Yui se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que al parecer lo que Mikan le había dicho era cierto, ¿pero quién sería la mujer que le gustaba actualmante?

-R-rito, no se si te acuerdas, pero...- Yui ya notaba nada raro en su cuerpo, los efectos habían desaparecido- Hace unos días te pregunté quien te gusta pero debido a unos inconvenientes tu no pudiste responderme... ¿podrías decirme la respuesta ahora?

Pum, pum, pum, pum, era lo único que se se podía oír, el corazón de Rito y Yui bombeaban a una gran velocidad, Rito sudaba por las manos, Yui se tocaba el pelo debido a los nervios y entonces...

-Yui... la persona que me gusta...- Rito se calló ¿era seguro hacerlo ahora?

-'' _¿Lo hago?... Ambos estamos consumidos por los efectos de la bebida... aunque a decir verdad, yo ya me siento bien... pero y si se lo digo y resulta que mis sentimientos no son CORRESPONIDOS... ella se cabreará conmigo, dejaremos de ser amigos... ¿pero y si resulta que ambos sentimos lo mismo?..._ ''

-M-me gusta... m-me gusta- Rito estaba temblando... pero...- ¡Me gustas TÚ!

Yui escuchó tres palabras... ''Me'', ''gustas'' y las mas bonita de todas ''tú'', ¿era posible lo que acababa de oír? ¿Rito la quería y ella quería a Rito?. La única respuesta que Yui hizo fue una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Rito cada vez que la veía notaba que su amor por ella crecía, lo que provocó que el pensara '' _¿ella sentirá lo mismo?_ ''

Yui se dispuso a hablar, tenía claro lo que iba a decir, ese algo era ''yo también siento lo mismo, pro favor Rito-kun, sal conmigo'', pero algo inesperado ocurrió. Lo que parecía una nave espacial entró atravesando la pared y llevándose a Yui por delante evitando que respondiera a Rito. Ella se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente debido al impacto, lo que llevó a que Rito se abalanzara encima de ella para ver si le había pasado algo más grave que quedarse ''dormida''

-¡YUI!- Rito se puso delante de ella, se agachó y puso la cabeza de la chica entre sus piernas .

El salón de la casa se encontraba destrozad, el sofá, la televisión y trozos de la infraestructura se econtraban tirados por el suelo, aunque por suerte el regalo de Rito a Yui (El libro de los gatos) se encontraba intacto encima de la mesita del salón. La nave la cual se encontraba en incluso peor estado que el salón ocupaba toda la sala entera.

-¿¡Pero que acaba de pasar!?- se preguntaba Rito, el cuál solo se centraba en Yui- Gracias a dios que está bien, sólo ha perdido la conciencia.

De repente, la puerta que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la nave se abrió, pudiendo ver que alguien salía de ella.

-¿Había una persona en la nave?- Rito dejó aquella pregunta retórica al aire.

La persona que acababa de salir de la nave vestía un traje muy extraño, tenía un gorro blanco enorme con alas negras en los costados, el traje que vestía era completamente blanco menos por algunas partes que eran moradas, también parecía que tenía una especie de corbata roja y amarilla... Luego estaba el detalle de que esa persona era una joven chica muy guapa con un cabello largo y rosa y de cara era muy similar a Momo.

-¿Momo?- pregunto Rito hacia esa chica.

-No- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y una alegría que desprendía como si fueran rayos de sol- ¡Soy **Lala**!

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

 **AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **¿GATOS O MELOCOTONES?**

* * *

 **Buen, que al final lo publique el sábado XD. Perdonarme porfavor... Bueno, que me voy despidiendo y ya nos veremos en dos semanas mínimo con un nuevo capítulo (es menos que tres MESES XD). Pero antes de terminar una pregunta:**

 **Hay tres opciones:**

 **a)El fic tratará solo de la relación de Yui y Rito.**

 **b)El fic será harem, pero las principales serán Yui y Momo (sería como en el manga original, en cual las principales son Lala y Haruna)**

 **c)Vuestra propia opinión e ideas para el fic.**

Saludos, **TheZoreda** -chan


	7. Mandarina (Tangerine)

**Capt. 7 Mandarina (Tangerine)**

El sol salía por el horizonte, era un nuevo día en Sainan. Los rayos de luz que provocaba el amanecer empezaron entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Yuuki Rito iluminándola poco a poco. En la habitación se encontraban dos personas, una dormía encima de la cama y otra se encontraba encima de una silla con los brazos cruzados... parecía que también estaba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraban durmiendo dos personas en la misma cama, siendo estas la misma Momo y su hermana, la heredera de Deviluke, Lala. Al igual que en el cuarto de Rito los rayos de luz entraron lentamente iluminando el cuarto, lo que provocó que Momo si quererlo se despertara.

-Mmmm...- Momo se incorporó y miró hacia la derecha viendo a su hermana totalmente dormida- Como puede dormir tan bien después de la que lió ayer... -Momo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarse mientras miraba la hora uno de los relojes que se encontraba en el cuarto- Las 6:15 de la mañana... supongo que me bañaré e iré a ver a Rit...

Momo calló en seco al recordar a Rito.

-E-es verdad... el esta ahora con Yui... -fingió una sonrisa leve- S-será mejor que no les moleste...

Y dicho eso Momo, la cual ya había recorrido la casa entera entró en el baño con el objetivo de bañarse.

* * *

 **-El dolor es enorme... esta debe de ser la sensación de haber sido rechazada por la persona que amas, creí que tenía algún tipo de esperanza, pero el simplemente había sido amable conmigo, no tenía porque gustarle... sólo soy como la única mandarina que se queda abajo del bol ya que todos han estado servidos y satisfechos con las que había, soy una mandarina sobrante... Todo es mi culpa por haber bajado ayer y haber escuchado lo que no debía... Nunca llegué a pensar que Rito estaba enamorado de Yui... La cosa es que no se si Yui le corresponde en sentimientos ya que la estúpida de mi hermana ayer hizo su entrada ''triunfal''... ¿Q-qué puedo hacer?**

Momo se fue hundiendo cada vez mas en sus pensamientos mientras estaba metida en el agua de la bañera. Estaba desanimada e infeliz porque ayer por la noche escuchó que no debía haber oído.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- Yui se acababa de despertar sin recordar lo que pasó ayer y como acabó en la cama- ¿Yuuki-kun? -ella miró hacia su derecha encontrando a Rito dormido encima de una silla cosa que le hizo sonrojarse- ''Yuuki-kun esta muy mono mientras duerme''

De repente, a Kotegawa le vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada inclusive la declaración de Rito, lo que provocó que se sonrojara aún más. Mientras Yui pensaba Rito se fue despertando lentamente.

-¡R-rito!- Yui se sobresalto.

-¿K-kotegawa?- dijo Rito mientras se resacaba los ojos sin darse cuenta aún de la situación, pero nada más ver a Yui delante de él lo primero que hizo fue saltar encima de ella para abrazarla mientras gritaba- ¡Gracias a dios que estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ver que no despertabas, tenía tanto miedo!

Yui se estremeció por ese abrazo tan inoportuno, pero al notar el calor corporal de Rito esta se calmó y correspondió el abrazo, aunque no comprendía aún que estaba pasando.

\- ¿P-porque tendrías que estar p-preocupado Yuuki-kun?

-¡Porque no te despertabas! ¡Temía lo peor!

Al instante de oír las palabras de Rito, Yui se dió cuenta de la situación, al parecer algo provocó que ella perdiera la consciencia, cosa que pensaba debido a que no recordaba nada después de que Rito se le declarara y eso también explicaba el porque Rito se había quedado dormido encima de una silla enfrente de la cama.

-Yu-yuuki-kun...- Ella incorporó su cabeza en frente de la de Rito mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-S-si Kotegawa- Él hizo lo mismo que la contraría.

Sus cabezas quedaron una enfrente de la otra, a escasos centímetros y poco a poco tanto Rito como Yui se empezaron a sonrojar. Las pulsaciones de los dos iban en aumento, añadiendo que al tener los pechos pegados el uno al otro Rito podía notar la gran velocidad del corazón de Kotegawa y viceversa.

-N-no nada, es q-que...- ella fue acercando los labios a los de su contrario inconscientemente-

\- Es que, que... -Rito al igual que ella iba acercando sus respectivos labios...

-Tú... me gustas mu...- Kotegawa no pudo continuar lo que quería decir debido a que sus labios se habían vuelto uno con los de Rito.

El ambiente y atmósfera eran de los más agradables tanto para Rito y Yui, ninguno de los dos se podría haber sentido igual en su vida, era un placer cálido y agradable, una sensación que nunca ninguno de los dos había sentido antes.

Después de cinco segundos ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada, escuchando el silencio tan acogedor que les envolvía.

-''Los labios de Kotegawa... son tan cálidos y agradables...''- pensó Rito.

-''Q-quiero volver a sentir los labios de Rito-san...''- Yui se dispuso a decir algo, pero...

-¡Rito, Kotegawa-san! ¡Tienen que despertar o llegarán tarde a clase!- decía Mikan a través de la puerta.

-¡D-de acuerdo Mikan! ¡Ya bajamos ahora a desayunar! -gritó Rito, para al instante mirar a Yui- ¿B-bajamos?

-S-sí claro...- Kotegawa fue la primera en levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta- ¡Y mi respuesta es sí!- nada más decir eso ella salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Kotega...! -nada más ver que ella no estaba a su alcance se rindió en perseguirla, por lo que Rito se tumbó en la cama a la vez que se tocó la entrada de su boca con dos de sus dedos, eso le provocó una pequeña sonrisa y que sus pómulos se sonrojaran.

Mikan entró por la puerta gritando.

-¿¡Oye Rito, que le has hecho ha Kotegawa-san para que saliera corriendo de casa de esa forma?!

-¿¡Qué!? -Rito miró por la ventana encontrándose que a Yui casi la atropellan por no mirar por donde cruzaba- ¡EN menudos problemas me meto! -Rito se tiro bocabajo encima de la cama, aunque con una sonrisa ya que al parecer Yui Kotegawa ahora mismo, era más que una amiga.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación: Para esta parte escuchar Tangerine de Led Zepellin.**_

Una chica se encontraba llorando en una esquina de un parque, las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos, era algo inevitable para ella ya que la noche anterior escuchó lo que no debía y esta misma mañana había visto algo horroroso...

-P-porque... me hice ilusiones... pensé que había descubierto lo que era amar y ser amada, pero estaba equivocada... -se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia el cielo- Soy una mandarina abandonada...

-¿Te pasa algo? -otra chica se acercó a la que estaba llorando- ¿Q-quieres un clinex?

La primera chica miró desconfiada a la primera, pero aceptó el clínex que le habían ofrecido. Mientras tanto una canción se podía escuchar, al parecer provenía de una casa cercana.

-Menudo ruido hace esa casa, mira que tener la música a todo volumen. -dijo la segunda chica.

-A mi me gusta... al parecer habla sobre un romance... y una mandarina... -dijo la primera.

-Por cierto, se me ha olvidado presentarme, soy Haruna Saoinji -decía la chica mientras se guardaba los clínex.

-Encantada, yo soy Momo.. simplemente Momo -decía mientras se secaba las lagrímas con el pañuelo de papel.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

 **TANGERINE**


	8. Si (If)

**Capt. 8 Si... (If)**

-Maldita Mikan... mira que engañarme con que hoy había clase...

Yuuki Rito se encontraba caminando por las calles en una fría mañana del día domingo. Toda la ciudad se encontraba cubierta por nubes de color gris, lo que indicaba que muy probablemente llovería o si acaso, nevaría. Por mientras Rito estaba de camino hacia Yui Kotegawa debido al incidente que tuvieron esa misma mañana, algo que por lo menos a él le había dejado muy confundido.

-¿Q-qué habrá significado lo de esta mañana...? ¿A lo mejor le gusto a Kotegawa-san? -Rito se tocó los labios y se sonrojó- Esa fue mi primera vez... se sintió tan bien.

-¿Qué has dicho Rito? ¿Tu primera vez?

Al parecer alguien que se encontraba detrás de Rito había oído lo último que había mencionado, cosa que le alarmó por lo que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que su compañera de clase... Risa Momioka.

-Joooo, yo quería que Rito fuera el primero en tener ese tipo de experiencias conmigo -dijo Risa con una sonrisa-.

* * *

-Con que... ¿sólo Momo?- preguntó Haruna extrañada.

La escena cambió totalmente a un parque que no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de los Yuukis. En el se encontraban Haruna Sairenji y Momo Velia de Deviluke, sentadas en un banco, las cuales se acababan de conocer por gracia del destino.

-Sí... bueno...-Momo se empezó a secar las lágrimas con el clínex que Haruna le acababa de dar- Es que mi apellido es muy raro -dijo con una sonrisa leve-.

-No pasa nada Momo, soy buena recordando nombres -Haruna sonrío hacia la joven princesa para que así viera que podía confiar en ella-.

-Bueno vale... soy Momo Velia de Deviluke.

-Eh -Haruna se extrañó por la gran rareza del nombre de su contraria- Y-ya veo... ¿es Europeo, no?

-Digamos que algo así.

Ambas se miraron a la cara y empezaron a reír por la situación tan cómica que estaban viviendo.

-Y bueno Momo, ¿porque una chica como tú estaba llorando en este parque sola?

Momo se había olvidado por completo de que hace unos momentos se le había roto el corazón debido a que vio algo que no debía, por el mero hecho de meterse en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

-No nada...- miró a Haruna la cual mantenía una gran cara de preocupación, lo que le impactó ya que ellas se acababan de conocer y le sorprendió gratamente que se preocupara por ella- Bueno... ya se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que te lo contaré -Momo miró tristemente al suelo-.

De repente Haruna se dio cuenta de que parecía que estaba presionando a la pobre Momo a que contara sus problemas, cosa que mal interpretó ya que Momo sin saber como empezó a coger confianza con Haruna.

-¡Ah, no perdona! -Haruna extendió sus brazos y empezó a mover sus manos como si estuviera parando un balón que venía dirigida a ella- ¡No quiero obligarte a hablar sobre algo que no quieres!

-No, espera, te equivocas, te lo quiero contar -Momo miró hacia Mikan- Pareces una persona de confianza -ella volvió a mirar tristemente al suelo y se preparó para contar su historia-.

-Ah, ya veo -Haruna se calmó al escuchar las palabras de Momo- B-bien te escucho -Haruna se sentía un poco extraña ante la situación, ya que parecía una consjera.

-Bueno, estaba llorando básicamente... -Un frío viento pasó por al lado de las dos jóvenes chicas- Porque me han roto el corazón -Momo miró hacia Haruna con unas lágrimas en los ojos-.

* * *

-¡Con que esta es la comida de la tierra! ¡Esta deliciosa!

El espacio de esta escena se encontraba en la casa de Yuuki Rito y Yuuki Mikan, tratándose en la cocina específicamente, donde desayunaban Mikan, Lala y Yami.

-Eso me alegra Lala-san -decía Mikan con una gran sonrisa- La verdad, sino fuese porque tu tienes el pelo largo no sabría distinguirte de Momo.

-Nos lo dicen mucho -Lala empezó a sonreír de una forma notable y miró a Yami- Oye Yami, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Su hermana Nana Asta de Deviluke me ha contrado para que vigile a Yuuki Rito en caso de que pueda dañar o ser algo peligroso para su otra hermana, Momo -Yami justo había terminado de comer cuando respondió a Lala-.

-¿Yuuki Rito?, ¿quién es ese? -preguntó Lala extrañada-.

-¿No sabes quien es Rito? -Mikan se levantó recogiendo su plato y el de Yami- Es mi hermano y el prometido de tu hermana, ¿acaso no habías venido para visitarlos?

-¡MOMO ESTÁ PROMETIDA! -Lala se levantó de una forma muy violenta de la silla mientras daba un golpe a la mesa-.

-S-sí, pensé que lo sabías -decía Mikan un poco asustada-.

-Bueno, me alegro por ella -Lala se volvió a sentar actuando de nuevo de una forma muy alegre-.

-Entonces, si no has venido a ver tu hermana porque estás aquí -preguntó Yami muy calmada-.

-Ah bueno, estrellé aquí sin querer -Lala mencionaba eso de forma muy calmada mientras se servía un bol más de arroz-.

Mikan y Yami miraron a Lala de con los ojos entrecerrados mientras decían a la vez ''Es idiota''

* * *

-¡N-no digas cosas como esas Momioka-san! -Rito se estremeció al notar a su compañera de clase y sobre todo por el comentario de esta-.

La escena había vuelto a cambiar a Yuuki Rito, pero esta vez acompañado de una de sus compañeras de clase, Momioka Risa, una chica un tanto peculiar que se podría decir que tiene una personalidad ''única''.

-Es tan fácil hacer que te sonrojes Rito -Risa empezó a reír tapándose la boca- Por cierto, ¿a que te referías con tu primera vez, acaso ya lo has hecho con alguien? -ella se acercó delante de Rito con una sonrisa picarona-.

-¡N-no! ¡Lo estás mal interpretando! -Rito se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba- N-no me refería a eso... -él giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera ver su cara-.

-¿Segurooo? -Risa agarró el brazo de Rito y lo puso contra sus pechos- Si eso es verdad significa que aún eres virgen -acercó sus labios a la oreja de Rito- Entonces podría ser yo quien te convierta en un adulto.

-¡MOMIOKA!

Rito, totalmente rojo, cayó al suelo por la vergüenza de recibir esas palabras provocando que Risa cayera con él y sucediera lo peor... el agarramiento por parte de Rito a uno de los dos pechos de ella, cosa que dejaría a ambos callados sino fuera porque Momioka soltó un gemido al notar la mano del patoso de Yuuki Rito.

-¡Ah! -ella centró su mirada a los ojos de Rito- Veo que eres demasiado atrevido Rito-kun -mientras decía esto soltó una pequeña risita.

Ante esta situación, lo único que él podía hacer era una cosa... salir corriendo por patas dejando a Risa totalmente sola en el suelo mientras gritaba.

-Ese Rito... -ella se llevó la mano al pecho- Creo que esto se va a volver muy interesante... jijiji... -Risa se levantó y miró fijamente hacia la zona por la que Rito había huido y comentó en voz alta hacia la nada- Tu primera vez me pertenece Yuuki Rito...

* * *

Haruna se quedó mirando hacia Momo debido a que lo que esta estaba pasando era lo mismo que sufrió ella ayer por la noche, cuando vio como Rito y Yui se trataban de forma demasiado cercana. Al recordar esto, Haruna también se puso triste, sus sentimientos hacia Rito eran únicos, ella sentía y siente estar enamorada por él por lo que verle tratarse de una forma muy cariñosa con otra chica le había roto el alma.

Y-yo he pasado por algo muy similar hace poco... -Haruna miró al suelo al igual que Momo-

-¡¿En serio, tu también Sairenji-san?! -Momo empezó a mirarla sorprendida-.

-S-sí... -Haruna empezó a lagrimear lentamente mientras giraba de nuevo a Momo- Yo me encontré a la persona que me gusta tratándose de forma muy cariñosa con otra amiga mía...

-Ya veo... -Momo ahora empezó a mirar al cielo- En mi caso yo escuché la declaración del que estoy enamorada haca otra persona, añadiendo que mientras limpiaba un desorden me encontré un libro que al parecer era una dedicatoria de la persona que me gusta hacia la que se había declarado... Era muy bonito... Era un libro sobre dos gatos enamorados...

De repente el silencio invadió a las dos chicas, por lo que Momo para romper este le hizo una pregunta a Haruna.

-¿Y como es la persona que le gusta a Sairenji-san?

-¿A mí? -Haruna recibió la pregunta de imprevisto ya que no había hablado nunca antes sobre sus sentimientos de amor con otra persona- Bueno... es una persona tímida, pero que siempre se preocupa por los demás, añadiendo que desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido el que se ha preocupado de mantener a las plantas de la secundaria sanas y salvas -ella empezó a sonreír-.

-Ya veo -Momo sonrío- ¿Y cual es el nombre de la persona que te gusta?

Un viento helado volvió a pasar por el parque haciendo un ruido característico al chocar contra las hojas de los árboles mientras despeinaba a la vez a las chicas encontradas en aquel banco.

-¿S-su nombre? -Haruna decidió responder a la pregunta debido a que probablemente Momo no lo conocería- Yuuki Rito...

Momo se quedó congelada en el sitio.

-¿Qué?

* * *

No puede ser... ¡L-lo hicimos! ¡He hecho algo demasiado indecente! ¡Y con Rito! A quien quiero mentir... esa sensación... ha sido única y quiero repetirla más y más veces... ¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor? N-no puede ser, prometí que nunca haría este tipo de cosas, pero a quien quiero engañar, se sintió demasiado bien como para que pudiese llegar a ser algo malo... además, cada vez que pienso en Rito mi corazón bombea cada vez más rápido... Maldita sea, quiero verle, ¿porque habré sido tan tonta como para huir de casa de Rito? Debería haberme quedado abrazado a él y habernos bes... ¡Pero que cosas digo! Como podría hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien tan pervertido como él... pero por otro lado él es muy mono... ¡Ah! Tengo realmente un gran lío en mi cabeza... ¿Y si a lo mejor él no siente nada por mí y simplemente se vio forzado a hacer lo que hizo...? N-no, n-no, eso no puede ser...

-Yui, ¿que haces hablando sola? -dijo Yuu, el hermano mayor de Yui, a través de la puerta del cuarto de ella-.

Kotegawa Yui acababa de llegar a su casa y se había encerrado en su cuarto ya que en esos momentos no podía hablar con nadie después de lo sucedido en casa de Rito. La familia de Yui estaba extrañada por su comportamiento tan raro, aunque estos ya se hacían la idea de que estaba pasando, además de que...

-¡Déjame sola Yuu! -gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¡No me molestes ahora!

-Tranquila, solo venía a avisarte que tienes visita, de Ritoooo-kun -Yuu dijo eso último en tono burlón debido a que el conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su hermana-.

-¡R-ri-rit-RITO! -dijo muy nerviosa-.

Yui salió de su cuarto corriendo con la cara totalmente roja dando sin querer un portazo en la cara de Yuu sin querer al abrir la puerta. Ella bajó las esclaeras encontrándose a Rito hablando con sus padres lo que fue una sorpresa para ella.

-R-rito -dijo Yui.

-Ves cariño, te dije que ellos de seguro eran pareja, sino porque Yui le habrá llamado a él por su primer nombre- dijo la madre de Yui con una sonrisa-.

Rito y Yui se sonrojaron por este comentario, ambos eran demasido similares.

'' _ **If** were alone, i would cry_

 _and **if** were with you, i'd be home and dry_

 _and **if** i go insane_

 _and lock me away,_

 _will you still let me join in the game_?''

 **IF** \- **Pink Floyd**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SI... (IF)**

* * *

 _ **E**_ **spero que estén disfrutando el fic y me vuelta a Fanfiction. Como he subido dos capítulos seguidos de ''Rito y Yui'' el siguiente cap que suba supongo que será de ''Takashi y Saeko'', pero esto dependerá de las ganas que tenga ya que High School of The Dead ha sido un anime que me gusto mucho en su momento pero con la transición del tiempo, el que el manga se quedase en parón y que he descubierto animes que se han convertido en mis favoritos (lo pueden ver en mi perfil) lo he dejado un poco de lado. Pero estén tranquilos para mis seguidores de ''Takashi y Saeko'' ya que el final de ese fic ya lo tengo escrito y pensado desde hace bastante tiempo. El fic de Rito y Yui intentaré actualizarlo la próxima semana ya que disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y To Love Ru es algo de lo que nunca me canso de hecho es el único manga que sigo comprando a día de hoy XD Por favor dejen su review y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo.**

Un saludo, TheZoreda- **chan**


	9. Y la amo a ella (And I Love Her)

**¡Mensaje muy rápido! Cuando lean el capítulo al final tengo una pregunta para ustedes... ¡Así que por favor léanla y comuníquenme su opinión a través de una review, ¡le estaré muy agradecid!**

* * *

 **Capt. 9 Y la quiero a ella (And I love Her)**

-P-perdona por el malentendido que han tenido mis padres...- decía Yui con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Rito y Yui habían acabado en el cuarto de la segunda, sentados teniendo al lado el uno con el otro encima de la cama. Rito tenía una porción de tarta encima de un plato el cual sostenía encima de sus piernas.

-S-sí... un simple malentendido... -Rito rió nerviosamente al igual que Yui antes- ''Con que ella piensa que fue un malentendido... entonces está claro... probablemente a Yui no le guste y se viera obligada a hacer lo que hizo en mi casa'' -pensó Rito a la vez que se desanimaba lentamente-.

-Pero... ¿t-tú de verdad piensas que m-mis padres malinterpretaban? -Yui miraba hacia el lado opuesto a Rito, por lo que no había contacto visual entre ellos dos-.

El comentario de Yui hizo resaltar a Rito y provocar que se sonrojara... él no sabía si había entendido bien lo que ella quería decir.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir K-kotegawa-san? -Rito se quedo mirando la nuca de Yui-.

Ella empezó a girar la cabeza para ver a Rito, mostrando que ella estaba totalmente de color rojo, Rito nunca antes había visto a alguien así en ese estado, pareciendo hasat que Yui estaba enferma.

-¿R-realmente se-sería t-tan mal-malo que t-tú y y-yo sa-sali-saliermos, Yu-yu-yuuki-kun? -Yui miraba ligeramente hacia abajo evitando ver los ojos de Rito-.

Rito casi notó que su corazón iba a salir por la boca, y a la vez, sentía las mariposas en el estómago las cuales había oído que sólo podían sentir personas que realmente estaban enamoradas. En cambio Yui quería que la tierra le tragase, debido a que su último comentario había sido demasiado atrevido y temía que a Rito no le gustasen ese tipo de chicas.

-No, realmente no sería tan malo -dijo Rito con total seguridad y una sonrisa muy alegre, aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera un gran sonrojo-.

-R-rito... -Yui iba a explotar de felicidad, la calidez de las palabras de Rito le habían llegado al alma...

* * *

-¿Has dicho Yuuki Rito? -Momo estaba muy sorprendida y alterada-.

Las dos jóvenes chicas seguían sentadas en el banco donde habían estado conversando por los últimos diez minutos.

-S-sí... ¿a caso lo conoces?- Haruna estaba muy extrañada.

-No, no, me confundí con otra persona -Momo pensó que por el momento era mejor obviar que la persona de la que ambas estaban enamoradas era la misma-.

-Ah... bueno...

Un silencio incómodo empezó a rodear a ambas chicas, alguna de ellas tendría que empezar una conversación para no sentir las punzadas que eran cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ah, ¿y como te rompió el corazón ese tal Rito? -Momo intentó salir del apuro con la pregunta más estúpida que se le había ocurrido-.

-Bueno... -Haruna ahora era la que se encontraba dolida, recordar aquello era algo que le dolía mucho- Realmente, el se me declaró pero yo le rechacé...

Ese era un dato del cual Momo no sabía, ella pensaba que el amor de Rito siempre fue Yui Kotegawa, ella nunca pensó que antes de Yui estuvo Haruna.

-Al parecer él si que sentía algo por mí... pero yo pensé que estaba tonteando conmigo y otra compañera de clase con la que últimamente se estaba llevando muy bien... pero al parecer me equivocaba...

Haruna miró al cielo con sus ojos llorosos debido a que estaba empezando a nevar, lo que significaba que dentro de poco empezaría a hacer más frío.

-Estaba equivocada... yo a él le gustaba... pero ya es demasiado tarde... el ahora mismo está enamorado de Kotegawa-san -Haruna dijo eso último en voz baja pero Momo la pudo llegar a escuchar.

Momo, al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas, sintió que el dolor de su pecho iba en aumento por lo que ella no podía seguir ahí, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar mientras lloraba y dejaba a Haruna sóla la cual se quedo muy extrañada.

-¿M-momo-san?

* * *

-Y-yui... ¿Q-qué sien-sientes t-tú por m-mí?

Ahora era Rito el que se encontraba muy nervioso, sus manos no paraban de sudar y su corazón de palpitar. En cambio Yui se encontró en medio shock, esas palabras habían sido un flechazo que había dado a su corazón que le dio como si de gasolina se tratase para que fuera a una gran velocidad que le provocaba n pequeño dolor, pero agradable, en el pecho.

-Y-yo -dijo con mucha timidez y ahora si mirando a los ojos del joven- Lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ti es calidez... nervios... llego a notar que mi corazón se va a salir por la boca... cuando miro a tus ojos siento que me pierdo en ellos...

Ella paró en seco, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Rito.

-Yo... siento lo mismo Y...

De repente, Kotegawa paró en seco a Rito diciendo algo que nunca imaginaría que llegaría a decir a alguien.

-¡Y sobre todo no puedo parar de pensar en tus labios! -Yui volvió a mirar al suelo debido a la vergüenza que le dio decir esas palabras.

Rito fue sorprendido por la respuesta de ella, y poniéndose aún más rojo que antes, por un momento sintió que se había quedado mudo, que no podía responder a Yui, pero al final las palabras salieron.

-Y-yo... ¡Yo siento lo mismo!

Ahora era Rito el que miraba el suelo y Yui la que le miraba fijamente a él.

-Desde nuestro encuentro en la nieve cuando me tiraste mi bento no he podido parar de pensar en ti, siempre que me encontraba en mi cuarto sólo lo único que quería era estar a tu lado una y otra vez... yo... ¡tú me gustas mucho Yui-san! -Rito gritó esas palabras-.

Nunca antes Yui había sido conmovida con un discurso, por muy pequeño que fuera consiguió que Yui enloqueciera un poco más por Rito. Ella nunca imaginó que aquel chico tan indecente podía llegar a ser realmente alguien tan sentimental y sensible, alguien tan guapo, en definitiva, su tipo de persona ideal.

-Perdona Yui... me he excedido con esas palabras- dijo Rito mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Yui con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa- Será mejor que me vaya yen...

Rito fue cortado mientras hablaba no por palabras, sino por un beso robado que le había proporcionado por Yui que acabo tumbando a los dos en la cama, ella encima de él.

-...-

Los labios suaves de Yui se separaron de los de Rito y ella se quedó mirando a la cara del joven, como si se hubiese quedado ''atontada'', aunque él no era menos ya que se encontraba en la misma situación que la amante de los gatos. mirándola fijamente a los ojos...

* * *

-Con que Haruna también está enamorada de Rito...

Momo ya había llegado de nuevo a la residencia de los Yuuki's y se encontraba en el cuarto que le habían asignado tumbada en la cama boca arriba.

-Dios... Este Rito es un rompe corazones.

Momo hizo una sonrisa falsa que duró poco, ya que al instante rompió a llorar y se tapó con su brazo sus ojos.

-Soy patética, como iba a pensar que una persona que he conocido a escasas semanas se enamoraría de mi... Además alguien como Rito... Nunca conoceré a nadie similar a él en lo que me queda de vida... No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin Rito-san... -Momo se sentó en el borde la cama y se empezó a secar las lágrimas que salían por sus tristes ojos- ¿C-como he podido enamorarme de alguien en tan poco tiempo? -el nivel de llanto de Momo empezó a incrementar- ¿P-porque esto me pasa a mi?

De repente, como si de un rayo se tratase a ella le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-E-es un poco alocado.. pero... ¿si al final resultase?

Momo paró de llorar, aunque su tristeza aún no había terminado. Ella empezó a mirar el suelo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos e hizo una pregunta al aire.

-¿Un harem podría resultar?

La pregunta se quedó ahí, y Momo se levantó para poder salir así del cuarto.

* * *

-Yui...

-Rito...

Ambos aproximaron sus labios hasta juntarlos de nuevo creando una fusión perfecta de sensaciones entre ellos.

-''¡Estoy besando a Rito!... se siente tan bien... Q-quiero e-estar aún más cerca d-de é-el... n-no m-me p-puedo controlar...'' -Yui fue pasando una de su manos a lo largo del cuerpo de Rito, bajando progresivamente desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, por el momento-.

-''Yui... nunca pensé que tu y yo haríamos estas cosas... pero... es tan placentero... se siente tan bien... o-ojalá este momento nunca acabe...'' -Rito no parab de pensar lo feliz y avergonzado que se sentía ante esta situación.

Yui siguió bajando hasta que su mano de repente topó con algo que se sentía bastante duro, ella lo empezó a toquetear preguntándose que era ya que sentía como si de una especie de palo gordo se tratase. Ella se dispuso a separarse de Rito para preguntarle que era lo que estaba tocando, pero fue este el primero en realizar aquella acción, sólo que él le dijo a ella con una cara totalmente lujuriosa y avergonzada.

-Y-yui... e-ese.. e-es... m-mi... -Rito no podía seguir hablando- Y-yui... por f-favor... p-para... o s-si no...

-¿Oh s-si no q-que Rito-kun? -ella no sabía lo que Rito quería decir además de que estaba asustada y avergonzada de poder haber hecho algo mal-.

De la nada la puerta del cuarto fue abierta de un portazo por nada más y nada menos que Yuu.

-Chicos -Yuu se empezó a rascar la nuca sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba sucediendo el cuarto- Mamá quiere saber si queréis tomar algo más de com...

Yuu calló en seco, el se encontraba mirando como Yui se encontraba encima de Rito en la cama mientras la primera se encontraba manoseando la entrepierna del segundo, añadiendo el plus de la cara de Rito, el cual soltaba alguna que otra lágrima debido a lo que Yui le hacia. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, Yuu no podía parar de mirar la mano de Yui moverse y Rito y Yui no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a Yuu. El silencio se rompió cuando...

-¡MAMÁAAAA! -Yuu se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto- ¡Yui-chan está violando a Yuuki-kun!

Yui al fin reaccionó y salió corriendo en persecución de su estúpido hermano.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO MALINTERPRETES LAS COSAS! -gritó Yui esperando desaparecer por arte de magia para no tener que sufrir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-.

Rito quedó en la cama y suspiró, aunque al instante recobró la sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás Yui.

-¡Y-yui no me estaba violando!

Y así fue como Rito y Yui empezaron a salir de forma oficial.

* * *

-Mikan... ¿no es un poco tarde? ¿Cuando volverá Rito...?

Momo acaba de entrar en la cocina de la casa de Rito y Mikan. Mikan se encontraba cocinando la que sería la cena que serviría esa misma noche. A su vez Lala estaba en el salón ya que se encontraba arreglando la pared que había roto debido al impacto de su nave la noche anterior.

-Tienes razón... lleva todo el día fuera... ya me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Mikan giró la vista hacia un reloj de pared que marcaban las 18:53.

-¿¡De quien habláis!? -Lala interfirió en la conversación como solía hacer ella siempre.

-Ah de Rito -respondió Mikan mientras probaba como le iba yendo a su comida-.

-¿Rito? -Lala empezó a mirar a Momo- ¿No es ese tu prometido Momo-chan? -dijo de forma muy cariñosa.

Momo al oír eso recobró la tristeza, pero al instante levantó su cabeza y dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, el va a ser mi futuro marido.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

 **YO LA AMO A ELLA (AND I LOVE HER)**

* * *

 **Bueno, a lo que me refería al principio es que me gustaría comunicar que sí, definitivamente este fic va a tener como pareja principal a Rito y Yui, pero no quiero que quede así de simple así que a lo largo del fic añadiere situaciones y problemas que llevaran a estos dos personajes a darse cuenta de ver lo difícil que es llegar a salir con alguien.**

 **Una cosa más, necesito su ayuda para la continuidad del fic para ver que chicas serán las que se interesen por Rito para así poder complicar las cosas, así que les doy las siguientes opciones las cuales me tienen que comunicar cual prefieren en las reviews:**

 **(El orden está ligado por la preferencia de Rito hacia cada chica, sin contar a Yui claro)**

 **a) Momo, Risa y Yami.**

 **b) Momo, Haruna, Risa y Yami**

 **c) Momo, Mikan, Haruna, Risa y Yami**

 **d) Risa, Momo, Haruna, Yami y Mikan.**

 **e) Haruna, Mikan, Momo, Risa y Yami**

 **d) Risa, Momo y Yami.**

 **f) (El orden que vosotros querías con cualquier chica de To Love Ru, no olvidéis ponerme el orden de preferencias)**

Saludos, TheZoreda- **chan.**

 **PD:** No creo que actualice este fic de nuevo hasta dentro de dos semanas, hasta entonces ¡nos vemos!


End file.
